Hauntings at Karakura High
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Halloween is coming up for Ichigo and the gang. But before then tragedy strucks Angel's family. Now she has to take care of her sister's newborn daughter with her abusive Bro-in-law and Chad doesn't like it. But that's just one problem. School's another problem to worry about with the Curse that's placed upon the spirits that are Lingering there. Will they save the spirits?
1. The Forgotten Souls

Halloween is coming up for the students at Karakura High School Which means the Halloween party's coming up as well. with haunting music playing in the gym, scarry movies playing in some classrooms, Students telling stories and playing halloween games in others, Students warring their costumes, and Loads of candy and punch to eat and drink. The day of the party The principle allows all students to ware their Costumes to school if they wished. But that won't be for another week. Ichigo and the gang were sitting in their classroom Doing their homework while Miss. Ochi, their teaher, was out of the room talking to a student with the principle. Ichigo glances over at Chad and Angel then writes something down on a peice of scrap paper then rolls it in a ball and throws it at Angel's head but before it touched her head She grabs it without even looking away from her paper.

Angel glares at Ichigo meanly then sees the words 'Both of you read it' on another paper that he shows her. She rolls her eyes, nudges Chad wispering to him of what Ichigo threw and opens the wod of paper. On the wod of paper it said 'Are you guys going to the Halloween party next Friday'. She looks at Chad as he wispers in her ear then she writes something down on the paper. Then she folds it up making it into a small paper airplane and throws it at Ichigo's desk. It lands in front of him on his paper.

He picks up the small paper airplane and opens it. It said 'Tora said that he would go only if I was so yeah both of us are gonna be there I wouldn't wanna miss this party for anything'. He then looks up as Miss Ochi comes back into the room. An hour later the bell rings for home. Ichigo and the gang were about to head out of the school grounds when Angel hears something coming from the school. She turns around but nothing's there.

"What's wrong Angel" She heard Chad say from becide her looking at her worriedly.

"I'll tell you later when we're back home" She wispers to him. She stares back at the school. 'That was weird...I thought I heard voices coming from the school' She thought.

As Ichigo and the gang were on their way back to their homes Ichigo Looked at Angel. "So why did you look back at the school" He asked.

'He just HAD to bring that up didn't he' She thought to herself as she sighed. "It's nothing Ichigo I just though that I might've left something there but I didn't" She lied.

"Oh come on Angel you NEVER leave things at school" Orihime said.

"There's a first for everything" She said as she looked at her.

"I'm not sure why but...I feel like something's gonna happen soon" Rukia said.

"What do you mean Rukia" Chad asked as he looked at her.

"Well I get this odd feeling whenever I'm at the school" She said.

"Hmm...I'm sure it's probibly nothing Rukia If we see or 'hear' anything out of the ordinary we can investigate it alright" Angel said.

"Right" She said.

When Chad and Angel were finally at their appartments they were both sitting on their beds with their windows open. "So what's the real reason why you looked back at the school" He asked as looked at her.

"I thought I heard many voices coming from the school saying 'Help us', 'Save us', And 'Free us' but when I turned around there was nothing there and you guys didn't hear anything So I thought that it was just my Imagination" She said.

"Hmm...Well since we both have to stay late at school from now till next Thursday to help work on make the maze...if we hear or see anything out of the ordinary we should check it out...But just in case you'd better stay close to me alright...I don't want you getting hurt" He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "Always looking out for my safety aren't you Tora...Alright fine I'll stay close to you" She said as she sighed.

"How's You're sister" He asked.

"The baby'll be due any day let's just hope we're ready for when she comes and that there won't be any complications like for Alejandra" She said.

He looked at her and smiled. Just then he saw something move just behind Angel's bed. He smirked. 'Looks like Alejandra's gonna try and scare Angel again...silly girl doesn't know when to quit does she...She knows she doesn't get scared' He thought to himself as he saw Alejandra, her foster neice pounce on angel's back.

"Awwww How come is it that I can never scare you or Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked.

"Cause we don't get scared of most anything" She said.

"But you're scared of stroms and turantulas like me aren't you" She asked.

"Those are the only two things I'm scared of as of right now" She said. Just then she heard someone Running to room and her bedroom door open and Jesus, her Foster brother-in-law, was on the other side.

He spoke in Complete Spanish in a rushed and worried tone. Angel and Chad both understood what he was saying and their eyes widened. The baby was coming tonight. Angel then spoke also in complete spanish saying that while he's taking Maria to the Hospital she and Chad will stay and watch Alejandra. Then Jesus spoke again saying that there would be a storm coming that night and they won't be back for a couple of days so Maria gave Angel and Alejandra permission to be with Chad while they're gone. He then asked Chad if that would be alright and he noded his head yes saying also in complete spanish that it was alright. He then Noded his head and turned back to Angel saying that they'll call as soon as the baby was born. She noded her head yes then he left the room.

"I knew the baby was due any day but I never imagined it would be this soon" She said. Then she turned to Alejandra and smiled. "You're gonna have a sister soon" She said.

"You're gonna be an aunt all over again" Chad said.

"Yeah I guess so" She said.

"I want her to call him 'Uncle Chad' like me when she gets older" Alejandra said happily.

They both laughed. "We'll see Alejandra" They both said at the same time.

Four hours later Alejandra was calmly sleeping in Chad's bed as Angel was sitting in Chad's lap on a guest Futon covering her eyes in Chad's neck shaking in fear as the rain poured down outside with the lightning flashing and thunder booming so loud it vibrated the floor. Just then her Cell phone rang. It was Jesus and she answered it. He didn't sound happy on the other end which made Angel think there were complications. Sure enaugh there were. The baby came out fine and perfectly healthy but Maria lost far too much blood from the child birth and died Ten minutes after the baby was born. She was able to name the baby before then. Sairi. She asked him what was gonna happen now but he said he didn't know. After a while of talking to Jesus She got off the phone and looked at Chad with tears streaming down her face. He looked at her sadly then hugged her tightly as she cried in his neck.

"I'm sorry Angel" He said sadly as he hugged her and slowly rocked her back and forth. He looked over at Alejandra who was still sleeping but he saw a tear roll down her cheek. 'It seems that Alejandra knows about her mother as well' He thought to himself.

"We were not prepared for something like this...First your parents, then dad, then your abuelo, then mom, now Maria, Who's gonna be next you, me, Jesus, Alejandra, the new baby, Ichigo, Rukia...it could be anyone How many more lives do we have to loose in this life" She cried softly and sadly.

He looked at her sadly but then in surprisement as she spoke. He pulled her away from him a little and used his thumb and forefinger to gently make her look at him. "Hey...You won't loose me, Jesus, Alejandra, or the baby, I promise...And we won't loose you because I made a promise to you years ago that I'll always protect you when you need me Understand" He said.

He looked at her and noded her head yes in understandment as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Good...As soon as the baby comes home Jesus will need a lot of help on taking care of her...And I know no one more perfect for that job than you...You helped Maria take care of Alejandra so now you can help Jesus take care of her baby sister...Just like you did with her" He explained. She continued to look at him sadly. "here I am trying to cheer you up and you won't even smile...She doesn't want us to mourn her death so don't you even start Trust me I've been there before and it is not fun once you start mourning there's a chance you could never break free from it's clutches" He said. She looked at him then smirked. But instead of dropping her smile back down to a frown she kept it. He looked at her and smiled and dried her tears. Then he touched his forehead to hers "There's that beautiful smile that I know and love...C'mon We should get some sleep We have school tomarrow and by the looks of it the worst part of the storm is pretty much over" He said sweetly as he gently let her go as she got up and climbed into his bed as he crawled into the Futon.

"I'm sorry we took your bed Tora" She said softly.

"It's alright Don't worry about it Just try to get some rest I'll be right here if you two need me" He said as he looked at her. his Futon was only a foot away from his bed where the girls were. Alejandra slept on the side closest to the window while Angel slept on the side closest to Chad.

It had been five days since Maria's Passing. Sairi was sleeping in her crib in Jesus's Room, Angel and Jesus were in the kitchen cooking dinner, and Chad was in the living room playing board games with Alejandra. Chad had begun to notice that whenever he and Angel would get into a fight about who would take care of which baby related job he had noticed that Jesus would get urges to slap or hit Angel. This worried him deeply. It was a Friday evening. The Halloween party was only one week away. Chad was playing 'Hi-Ho-Cherry-o' with Alejandra in the livingroom untill minutes after they had started a new game they heard them arguing in the kitchen in spanish. But this fight wasn't about the baby. This time Jesus was arguing about how much better of a cook Maria was than her. She tries to defend herself that she's just as good of a cook as Maria was. She has not yet seen the changes in him.

"Why does daddy and Aunt Angel always have to fight all the time" Alejandra said.

"I dunno" He said. Just then he heard it. The one thing he had hope to never hear or see it happen. Jesus had slapped her. He quickly turned his head towards the kitchen as he heard him slap her. 'Dammit I hope that wasn't her that got hurt' He thought to himself. They continued to argue. He turned to Alejandra and stood up. "Stay here I'm gonna go see what's up" he said in a quiet tone but just loud enaugh for Alejandra to hear. She noded her head yes as she looked at him. He quietly walked towards the kitchen and peeked in without being noticed. As soon as he saw his hand raise and Angel turned her head slightly with closed eyes, he knew that he was gonna try and slap her again.

Angel saw the hand come up again so she turned her head slightly towards the left showing a slightly red right cheek, She closed her eyes for impact. two seconds later. No impact. She opened her eyes to see Chad in front of her with his left hand clinching Jesus's left wrist. Both men Argued in spanish about how Jesus shouldn't treat his wife's little sister the way he does and how Chad should stay out of other people's buisness. Chad told him that if it had anything to do with Angel or Alejandra than it was also his buisness as well as theirs. After a little while longer of arguing Jesus left the house to take a walk to cool down and to think of what Chad had said to him, slamming the door behind him therefore waking the baby seconds later. Angel had begun to walk out of the kitchen but Chad stopped her.

"I'll go put the baby back to sleep you stay here and finish cooking for Alejandra and Jesus" He said.

She looked at him sadly then noded his head. He was about to leave the kitchen when she spoke softly and calmly. "Thanks for helping me just now...I never saw it coming...not from him at least" He said.

He looked at her and smiled. "What are friends for...Becides I promised you I'd always protect you right" He said.

"We made that promise when we were three I'm surprised we both still remember it" She said a she smiled back at him just before he left the room. Within five minutes since the arguement Sairi stopped crying and within another five minutes she was back asleep in her crib as Chad quietly closed the door behind him. She was shocked at how he was able to stop Sairi from Crying and put her back to sleep at once in such a short amount of time. "How did you do that so quickly it takes me at least an hour to stop her from crying and to get her back to sleep" She asked quietly trying not to wake the baby again.

"She didn't cry for very long so I just rocked her like how I did you the night your sister died and as soon as she stoped crying I hummed a luluby that my abuelo taught me and she fell right back to sleep" He said.

"I didn't know you could sing" She said.

"I can a little I just never use it unless I'm writing songs for the band" He said. He looked at her worriedly. "How's your Cheek" He asked.

"It's fine really it's just red that's all" She said. Just then she felt something soft and warm on the cheek that was just slapped. It left as quickly as it came. She blushed madly knowing exactly what just happened. Chad had kissed her cheek.

He looked at her and smiled. "To make it feel better" He said just before he left the kitchen and back to the livingroom to where Alejandra was.

She looked at him eyes widened and still blushing slightly as he left the kitchen. She touched the cheek that he had just kissed. 'Did he just...Kiss me...Tora just...Kissed me' She thought to herself as she smiled.

"So what happened in there Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked.

"it's nothing we got it under control" He said.

"But then why did daddy leave the appartment waking Sairi when he slammed the door behind him" She asked.

"He just needs some time to cool down and blow off some steam" He said.

"Did Daddy hurt Aunt Angel" She asked out of the blue.

He looked up at her then looked back down in sadness. "A little but she'll be alright" He said sadly.

"Is that why you went to check things out Because daddy hurt Aunt Angel...or is it because of the Promise you guys made when you were my age" She asked.

"Yes and I went for both reasons Y'see when I peeked in I saw that he was about to hit her again so I had to step in and stop him before he could touch her again" He explained.

"Daddy should NOT be hitting her Mommy wouldn't like it" She said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

He chuckled. "That's right but he shouldn't be hitting her in any way at all" He said.

"I'll bet she probibly watched the whole fight from heaven and now she's mad at daddy for hitting her" She said.

"Probibly She may have a talk with him when he's asleep tonight" He said.

"How would you know" She asked.

"Because sometimes my parents and my abuelo would come to me when I sleep to tell me things that I would need to know later on" He said.

"Like answers to a test" She asked.

"No not exactly" He said as he chuckled.

"Then what" She asked.

"You ask too many questions hun" He said.

She looked down at the bored came as it was her turn to spin the dial. "Do you like Aunt Angel...And I don't mean Like as in as a friend like but I mean Like like as in you like her as much more than a friend" She wispered.

He looked up at her again. After a little while he smiled and looked back down again. "I love her and...I've always had loved her since we were little...At first I thought it was just a brother/sister kind of love...but then I realized...It grew into something much more than that" He wispered back.

"Does that mean you love her just as much as daddy loves mommy" She asked very quietly.

He looked at her and noded his head yes as he smiled. "Who knows...Maybe I love her more than that...but don't tell her alright this is our little secret" He also said very quietly.

She smiled widely and noded her head yes "I promise I won't tell her" She said as she held out her pinky. "I'll even Pinky promise I won't tell her"

So she pinky promised him that she wouldn't tell Angel about his feelings for her. They had finished the round of "Hi-Ho-Cherry-O" and were now counting the cherries they've picked from their trees. Chad had eight while Alejandra had ten. "Aw man You beat me again" He said.

"Hey you won the last round so don't be a spoild sport" Alejandra said.

Just then they heard Angel giggle. "I made some strawberry limonade if you're thirsty" She said as she handed them both a glass of pink liquid with Ice in it.

"YEAY Strawberry My FAVORITE" Alejandra said as she gently snatched her glass.

"Thanks Angel" Chad said as he gently grabed his.

She sat down next to him. "Whatchya guys playin" She asked.

"It's 'Hi-Ho-Cherry-O' Isn't it you're game Aunt Angel" Alejandra asked.

"Yes it is It was acutally my most favorite game to play with all the time when I was your age Grandma, grandpa, your mom and I would play it all the time sometimes it would be Tora instead of Grandpa that would play or grandpa instead of grandma" She said.

"But most of the time it would be just her and me...She would always want to play the game over and over again...once when we started playing a round...it was hard for us to tell her that we had enaugh of playing it" He said.

"Let's play one more round Uncle Chad" She said.

"Alright but this is the last one then we'll play a different game alright" He said.

"Yeay" She said.

"Hold on there I wanna to play this round with you guys" She said as she sat in front of the blue bucket and started putting the cherries from the bucket onto her tree.

"Don't cheat" He teased.

"Hey I've never cheated on this game" She said as she glared at him

"Yes you have when you were six" He said.

"I've never cheated Tora" She said.

"Or so you think" He said. He noticed that she was pouting and Chuckled. "I'm kidding" He said as he pulled her to him and Gave her a Gentle noogie.

"Awwwwww Such a cute couple" Alejandra said just before she giggled which made them blush slightly. That made her giggle even more. When she stoped giggling she looked at Angel. "But what about dinner" She asked.

"It's in the Oven cooking it'll take a while for it to cook though" She said. She looks at Chad. "You're welcome to stay for dinner if you want"

"I-I shouldn't I need to get home and finish writing a song for the band anyway" He said shyly. Just then his stumich starts to growl which makes him blush.

Alejandra laughed when they heard his stumigh growl. "Uncle Chad's Hungry but is refusing to eat with us" She laughed.

Angel looked at him then sighed. "If you think you're imposing on us you're not becides...You're part of the family remember" She said.

He looked at her in surprisement with wide eyes but only showed one. "A part of the-...but why...how" He said. 'She thinks of me...As part of her family...But why would she' He thought to himself.

"For the How uh HELLOOOO We've ALWAYS thought of you and your abuelo as part of our family ever since your parents died...A-as for the why part...I-It was My idea and...mom, dad, maria, and your abuelo agreed to it...Becides...Why do you think mom made you a key to our appartment in the first place" Angel explained as she looked at him for the how but then looked down and blushed for the why. She looked away as she still continued to blush.

"I thought your mother only gave me a key so I could take care of you when you were sick Freshman Year" He asked.

"But we're in our Junior year now and you still have it...Why do you still have it" She asked.

He looked down in Sadness. "Well...I guess you could say that I wanted to protect you" He said.

"But protect me from who or what" She asked.

"From-...Look I just don't want anything to happen to you alright...I don't want you getting hurt like you did erlier" He said sadly.

Now she looked at him in surprisement with her eyes widened. "T-Tora I...I dunno what to say but...Thank you Tora...of all our friends you're the only one that would stick your neck out for me the most" She said as she looked down and smiled.

"Well I've known you the longest Y'know But like I said before 'I'll always protect you' no matter what" He said sweetly. Just then she gently glomped on him making him fall backwards but he lands on his elbows. His eyes widened when her arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Someday...Someday I'm going to protect you...I know it won't be much and a stupid way to repay someone for all they've done but...I wanna protect you just as how you're protecting me" She said as she looked at him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Angel...The way I'm protecting you is a way that I don't need to be protected from...So you don't have to protect me the way I always protect you" He said as he wrapped his left arm around her weist then sat back up.

"Well then what am I supposed to do to repay you back for protecting me and I don't even know what you're protecting me from or who...I know I'll protect you from 'Them' They're always causing trouble around Karakura" She said.

"By them you mean the 'Evil Spirits' or so what Don Kanonji calls them" He said.

"Exactly...well Not just those but also those stupid guys that are always waring white that look like humans but have those holes on their bodies like the evil spirits do" She said as she looked at him.

He chuckled then hugged her tightly. 'I love you Angel' He thought to himself.

"Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwww Enaugh with the mushy gushy love stuff you're gonna make me puke" Alejandra said.

They both looked at eachother and laughed. When he calmed down he wispered in her ear. "I'll tell you what I'm protecting you from later"

Three days later it was Monday which meant back to school. Ichigo and the gang were Sitting in their seats in the classroom. Ichigo was doing last minute homework he forgot to finish, Uryu was reading a book, Orihime was talking to Tatsuki and the other girls around her, Rukia was looking at Ichigo's paper knowing that she had already gotten all her homework done, and Chad and Angel were sitting at their desks which were side by side. Angel was drawing a picture as Chad was looking at it as she drew. Her drawing was of a father tiger and two daughter cubs. One cub was the size of a four month old while the other was a newborn with a mother tiger with angel wings floating in the air becide the father tiger. Angel told him that the picture represented Alejandra, Sairi, Jesus, and Maria. Mere hours later it was finally time for home. Ichigo and the gang had to leave without Angel, Alejandra, and Chad since they were helping to make the Maze for the Halloween party that friday. They went into the bathrooms to change out of their Uniforms then headed to the Chior room since that's the room where they were assigned to paint their portions of the maze. When they entered the room Chad looked around. He had never been in the Chior room before. The room was big with two windows on the left side of the wall. On the wall in front of them stood a long row of cabnets which held costumes. About two feet infront of the cabnets were the raisers. On the wall in front of the raisers was a long mirror. In small areas on the ceiling had a two feet by two feet peices of what Angel thinks is thick plastic which a slanted pyramid forms.

"So this is where you go after lunch everyday" He said as he looked around the room.

"Uh-huh This is the Chior room" She said as they walked towards a large blue stirafoam object in the middle of the floor.

"What are those up there" He asked as he pointed at the thick plastic pyramids on the ceiling.

She looked up. "oh Those I'm not sure what exactly they are but I think they have something to do with sound quality or accustics...something like that...Some of my Chiormates are in that small room right there becide the teacher's office practicing for the contest so we need to be quiet" She explained. He looked at her and noded his head.

A couple hours after they've started Working on the stirafoam object the door to the practice room opened and one of the students came out and walked towards Angel.

"Hey Shiki Think you can give me a hand I can't seem to get my part right" She asked.

"Sure What part do you need help on" She said as she got up. She looked over the paper as the girl pointed to the spot she was having trouble on.

"This one I'm not sure if We sing the Second soprano on this part or stay as a soprano one" She said.

"Both of us stay on the Soprano one line which means instead of going down to the B we go up to the F" She said.

"Ohhh Alright thanks Shiki" She said just before she ran back to the practice room.

She sat back down and worked on her side of the stirafoam object. "Freshmen..Can't do much without me or the teacher...But I can't blame them I was just like them once" She said to herself.

"Couldn't she have just asked for the teacher's help" Chad asked.

"The teacher isn't here The person that's in the room with the freshmen is a friend of her's who's also a music person" She said.

"Shouldn't you also be practicing with them for contest as well" Alejandra asked as she looked up at Angel from her DS.

"I don't sing the same songs the freshmen do my classmates do two different songs than them" She said.

"Sounds like your Teacher's pretty busy" Chad said.

"Yeah She's busy every day getting things together for contests and shows but she's extra busy when it comes to the Senior Showcase in May" She said.

"This class is Angel's Favorite though I've seen the Co...Coru...Coro...Aw Fudge Tigers" Alejandra said.

"Coryography...basically the dancing parts" Angel said.

"Yeah that's the name I could never say that Anyway I've seen the dances and Wow they are GOOD...Freshmeat on the other hand they're just beginning them as well as the Sophties but they're a little better at it than the Freshmeat" Alejandra said.

Chad Chuckled. "Freshmeat and Sophties" He said. 'That's cute' He thought to himself.

"They're called Freshmen and Sophmores Alejandra" She said.

"Well I can't say those very well so I say Freshmeat and Sophties" She said.

"I swear...She calls all of the Freshmen freshmeat, the Sophmores Sophties, We're the Junies, and the Seniors are Sinners" Angel said as she glanced at Chad.

"Well kids her ages don't really have much of a Vocabulary yet but I'm wondering where she learned those names" He said.

"Who knows" She said as she looked at the clock as it said Six Thirty. "We have untill eight tonight to work on this peice of the maze" She said. She looks down as she continued to work on her peice of the maze but she looked in sadness.

Chad looks at her and noticed that she's looking down in sadness. "What's wrong" He asked.

"It's nothing I'm just wondering how Jesus is doing with the baby" She said.

"...I'm sure he's doing fine with her becides she should be in bed by now" He said.

"I hope you're right Tora" She said.

When it finally got to be eight they picked up the supplies and set them becide the peice of the maze. Chad looked and noticed that Alejandra was fast asleep laying down on the floor. "Alejandra's already fast asleep" He said as he gently picked her up and held her. Angel picked up Alejandra's things and put it in her backpack. They left soon after all their things were gathered up.

"Soo...What are you trying to protect me from" She asked as they were walking out of the room.

He looked at her then looked down in sadness. "Not what from who and I'm protecting you from Jesus...Eversince I met him I've always had this Very bad feeling that he's a kind of man that would hurt someone if he was mad or annoyed...basically how I used to be but a lot worse than me...I fear that he's a kind of man that could seriously hurt you if he wanted to and I feel in my heart that I need to protect you, Alejandra, and Sairi from that side of him No matter what" He said as he looked at her. "But not only Do I feel like I need to protect you from him...But also from Hollows, Arrancars, and Espadas"

She looked at him. "Tora...Why didn't you tell me about Jesus" She asked.

"I wasn't sure of it at first So I needed some time...And after what I had seen and heard the other day...That is what confirmed it...I don't trust him Angel...Be careful around him when I'm not with you...I don't want you, Sairi, or Alejandra getting hurt" He said.

"Tora don't worry he's just greiving over maria's death he's just taking it harder than I am but I'm still greiving over it...cut him some slack I mean how would you feel if you lost the only woman you've ever loved throughout your whole life just minutes after she had given birth to your first and/or second child" She said.

'I would feel lost and confused without you that I would fallow you shortly after the kids would be old enaugh to take care of themselves' He thought. "I can't argue with that I know he's going through a lot right now but still he shouldn't be taking his anger out on you He should have more self control over his actions then that" He said. Just then they saw something head into the auditorium. A girl. "Did you just see...What I think I saw"

"You saw her too...Let's check it out" She said.

They both walked towards the auditorium doors. She opened them. The room was big but completely dark. 'I won't like this but...' He thought to himself. He turned to her. "I'll go check it out You should stay by the doors" He said as he gave Alejandra to her.

"Be careful...Maybe I should go I know my way around here better than you" She said.

"No I don't want you getting hurt" He said.

"Don't fall" She said as she saw him advance into the dark auditorium.

'Saave usss...freeee usss...help uss' Wispered voices were heard around her.

"Who's here" She asked no one.

'Saave usss...freeee usss...help uss' The voices wispered again.

"Where are you" She asked.

'The staage' one voice wispered.

"Angel...Who are you talking to" Chad was heard from about ten feet away from her beginning to worry.

'Telll hiim...the staage...go to the staage' Another one wispered.

"Tora...I can hear the voices and they're louder in here than last time I heard them just before we left the school grounds the other day" She said.

"What" He said as he ran back to her.

"I hear the voices again...They're saying to go to the stage" She said.

"Hmm...Alright I'll go there" He said as he turned around and started walking untill she grabed his hand.

"Wait...be careful...We don't know if it's a trap or not" She said worriedly.

He looked at her and smiled then kissed her forehead which made her blush madly. "I'll be fine don't worry...I have a feeling that it isn't a trap" He said quietly and sweetly then started walking again.

When he arrived at the stage he looked around. 'I don't sence anything' he thought.

'Repeat what I saay' An older more mature voice wispered around her.

"Angel How many voices do you hear" He asked.

"A lot...I'm not sure how many there are though...one of them is wanting me to repeat what she says" She said.

"Then let's hear her out" He said.

'It was late August of 1964, the twenty-seventh to be exact It was a steamy afternoon at the school. The air conditioners in the school were running full capacity, and in the summer they aren't routinely inspected for malfunctions as they are for you guys Four air conditioners suddenly caught fire as a result of a malfunction in the classes. Most of the school was evacuated except for four classes, whose exits was blocked by the fires We eventually were trapped and burned to death The school was rebuilt on top of ours that has burned down We are the souls of the four teachers and eighty students that died in that fire' The matured voice wispered.

Angel Repeated what the voice said. Chad's eyes widened as he heard what Angel had repeated from the teacher's voice. "How come none of our teachers have ever told us about the school that once stood where this one now stands" Chad asked.

'Because the records of the school that once stood was lost in the fire There are no records for you to look at only rumers though all rumers that your teachers say are all true' The teacher's voice wispered. Angel repeated what she had said.

"Hmm...Can you show us that you're here" He asked.

"I'm not sure if the ca-" Angel began to say untill she saw a black mass pass in front of her. She shreiked but tried not to let anyone knew they were there.

"What's wrong" He asked worriedly.

"I saw one...I'm not sure who it was and Oh my god it's coming toward me" She said as she saw the black mass walking toward her.

Chad was about to run to her when he saw something peeking behind the curtain becide him. "What the hell" He wispered to himself as he looked at the black figure behind the curtain then at the black mass in front of Angel.

'Do not fear us young one we were the ones that called for you the other day and you did what we wanted you to on fallowing one of my students' A male mature voice was heard around her.

"...Angel...You alright" He asked susptiously as he looked at her then at the black mass in front of her. He looked at the black mass that was behind the curtain. The black mass behind the curtain revealed itself to be a girl about as tall as Ichigo. She slowly walked to him. He was about to step back when the girl touched his arm. To him she felt like a normal girl. When he looked closely he noticed that she had a chain on her chest but it was only a foot long. 'They really are just souls...but how come they're black masses' He thought to himself.

"I'm fine...He says that they will not harm us...They are actually the ones that called for me the other day and led us here" She said.

'So the one that's with her is a man' He thought to himself worriedly as he glared at the male black mass. "Look closely at his chest notice something familier" He said to her.

"Yeah I see it It's a Chain of Fate" She said.

"Yeah" He said as he looked around and noticed a lot of black masses were revealing themselves to them. He noticed that all of them had Chain of Fates. "They all have them"

"But why are they black masses instead of looking like us" She said.

'We are under a curse and have been under its curse for a long time now as for how came accross it we are not sure' The male teacher wispered. Chad was able to hear him that time.

"Who put the curse on you" He asked.

"You heard him Tora" She asked him

He looked at her and noded his head yes. "What is the curse doing to you becides turning you into black masses" He asked as he looked around at all the black masses sitting in the seats. Angel walked over to him still carrying a still sleeping Alejandra.

'We only turn into what you see before you when we enter rooms such as class rooms and this room When we are in the hallways we are normal souls but when we enter rooms no one not even Soul Reapers can hear or see us Only we can choose who can hear us and we chose the two of you that is why we have not yet passed on to the Soul Society' The woman teacher wispered.

"How do you know about the Soul Society" Angel asked.

'Some of our students have been watching you and your friends they overhear your conversations about the Soul Society, hollows , Arrancars, and Espadas We one day must go there until we ourselves turn into hollows' the man teacher wispered.

'And we fear that it won't be very long till then' the girl in front of Chad wispered.

'You must go now before one of your teachers or custodians knows your here...You mustn't tell what you've just seen here tonight to anyone else Your teachers will tell you the "rumers" about us on Thursday or Friday but just know that what your teachers say about us are true eventhough there are no records to proove it...Now go' the woman teacher wispered then all of the black masses disappeared.

"We should do what she says Jesus is probibly wondering where you and Alejandra are" He said as he gently took Alejandra from her holding her with one arm then held out his hand for her. "Come on" He said sweetly as he smiled.

She looked at him and smiled then gently grabbed his hand and they walked home. 


	2. A School's Blessed Curse

Four days later it was FINALLY Friday. Everyone was at school sitting in their seats in their costumes. Angel and Chad came to school in Tiger costumes which she had made herself. This one Friday was the ONLY day they didn't have to ware their school uniforms to school. Ichigo came as a Tiger Taimer, Rukia came as a rabbit, Uryu didn't really ware a costume he said that he would ware his at the party, Orihime came as a robot monkey ninja fighter. You know Orihime she can never choose just one so she chose all four, Some kids came as Vampires and warewolves, some came as robots, some came as ninjas, but others came as princes, princesses, dragons, feiries, knights, sports players, and cowboys or bull riders. Sadly that Friday was a bad one for Angel. It was storming and it will storm all day. No one but Chad knows about her fear of storms. During the week after they have finished their portions of the maze they would see the souls of the kids and teachers from the school that once stood where theirs now stands pass by many feet away. When they would see them with others around they would look around at them to make sure that no one else saw them. Not even Ichigo and the others. When everyone was walking to school that morning Angel was looking up at the dark clouds in the sky. Chad looked over and noticed something white on her right eye. He was walking becide her on her left side. His eyes widened and began to worry.

'Did he hurt her...I'll have to find out when we're at school if she won't tell me then maybe the souls can' He thought to himself. When they were finally at school Angel was finishing up her drawing of the tiger family. He glanced at her and noticed that she was hiding her right eye with a bandage but was covering the bandage with her long brown hair. he worried for her even more. "What happened" He asked.

"Huh what do you mean" She asked not looking at him.

"Your eye...It's covered with a bandage...What happened...Were you attacked by a Hollow" he asked.

"No I wasn't...You were right...about Jesus I mean" She said.

"What did he do" He asked quietly but angerly.

"We were talking last night...more like arguing really...about how We agreed that you are a part of our family but he doesn't agree...he said that you were only a friend of the family but I knew the truth...Mother herself told all of us that you are a part of our family wether if you're by blood or not...Well the argue grew and he begame more angery...and he...He punched me in the eye...B-But I'm sure it was on accident really" She explained as she looked at him. When she looked at him his hand was clinched into a fist and he was gritting his teeth. "Tora...Tora it's alright I'm alright it was just and acci-" She put her hand on his fist.

"You're NOT alright Angel...he hurt you...the one thing I DIDN'T want to happen to you...The person that I'm supposed to be protecting you from hurt you...He seriously hurt you" He said as he looked at her with an angered and worried look in his eyes. She looked closely at them and noticed that they were starting to tear up.

'I've never seen him cry since we were children...he must really care for me a lot' She thought to herself as she dried his falling tears. "Don't worry about me I'll be alright it'll heal in a week" She said.

But the time it got to be lunch time the storm had begun. Everyone was eating in the classroom. Ichigo and the gang were sitting around Angel's and Chad's desks on the floor. Angel was hugging her legs to her chest trying to hide her fear of storms in front of her other friends. Ever since that morning when he found out about Angel's black eye, Chad has been more quiet than usual and has been hiding his eyes as usual. Now Angel was beginning to worry about him. When lightning cracked and thunder boomed she hid her face in her chest. then she heard all the girls scream as all the lights in the school went out. When the lightning and thunder cracked and boomed again She tried to latch onto Chad's arm. But all she could feel was fur. She looked around the room as everyone was beginning to ajust their eyes to the dark. She was scared at first but then she noticed that everyone had turned into the costumes they were warring.

'What's going on' She thought to herself. She looked around the room but she coudln't find chad. "Tora...Tora where are you" She quietly called out as she began to worry.

"I'm right here becide you...Where I've always been" She heard him call out from above her. She looked up and seen an adult tiger sitting becide her.

"What happened how come everyone is their costumes" She asked.

"I dunno...but we somehow transformed into what we wore as well...You did call yourself a tiger cub...right" He asked her.

"I did but-...I'm a cub aren't I" She asked.

"Yup" He said. 'But a georgeous one at that' He thought to himself. Just then They all hearned lightning crack and thunder boom once again. Then he felt her crawl between his front paws. He smirked. "It's alright Angel...I'm right here" He said.

"Gee for a Tiger you sure are a scardycat" They heard Ichigo laugh.

Angel growled at him and Lunged at him but was caught by the scruff of her neck by a pair of sharp fangs. "Lemme at im Lemme at im I'll tear him to SHREDS" She said angerly as she struggled in the fangs cluches. When she stopped struggling she looked up to see that Chad had her in his teeth. He set her by his stumich. He had laid down as she was trying to lunge at Ichigo.

"You need to calm down...You know they were bound to find out sooner or later" He said as he looked at her. He looked at her eyes and seen that in her tiger cub form she didn't had her black eye. He sighed quietly in releif.

"So what's wrong with her Chad...why does she act like that whenever we see and hear lightning" Ichigo asked.

"She's scared of thunderstorms like this one" He said. He heard Ichigo laugh again. He glared at him meanly as if giving him the death glare.

"So that's why she acts like a big baby" Ichigo said as he laughed. He looked at him and noticed that he was giving him a mean look. He looked closely in his brown eyes and seen much anger in them. "Dude I'm sorry I didn't mean that you know I'm only kidding around" He said.

"Ichigo...I've noticed that Chad's been on edge since this morning so I woudn't get on his bad side right now" Uryu said.

"Dude what's wrong why do you look so pissed" He asked.

"Didn't you notice the bandage on Angel's right eye this morning" He asked angerly.

"Yeah but we thought it was part of the costume" Rukia said.

"Well it's not...She got punched by Jesus last night so now she has a black eye because of him" he said angerly but then tried to calm down a little.

"You mean that guy that she lives with...The one that's Maria's Husband" Orihime asked.

"That's him...I was right about him all along...I KNEW he would hurt her one day...I just wish I was there to stop him" He said. He laid his head down between his paws.

"Dude...It couldn't have been helped So what if you weren't there you can't protect her from every little thing Chad You of all people should know that by now" Ichigo said.

"It could have been helped if I was THERE Ichigo" Chad said angerly.

"You didn't know that it was going to happen" Ichigo said also angerly.

"If I had known then I would have stopped him and She wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly" He yelled. He got up and left the room. Angel fallowed him close behind.

"You didn't have to take it out on them 'Yasutora' The situation COULD HAVE been handled a different way" She said. She only calls him by his full first name if she was mad at him.

He looked at her then looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry Angel...It's just that I'm so pissed off at Jesus and right now you don't even know how pissed off at him I truely am" He said.

"But why...Why are you trying so hard to protect me from him" She asked in an Angered tone.

"I'm only trying to protect you from not only him but hollows, Arrancars, AND espadas as well and I only do it because I care for you I only do it because I-..." He looked down in sadness. 'Because I love you Angel' He said very quietly. Sadly she didn't hear him.

She looked down and away in sadness. "Just leave...Go back to class I don't want to look at you right now...I'm glad that you care for me so much but you don't have to take your anger out on our friends just because of some stupid black eye" She said as she started walking away. "I don't want to be around you right now"

"I care for you more than you'll ever know Angel...But what about the storm" He asked.

"I'll find some other way to overcome my fear of it without you" She said as she kept on walking then turned the corner.

"How could I have been so Stupid" He told himself sadly. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Ichigo and the others...I'll bet Angel hates me now"

'She's not mad at you Yasutora Just upset of how you acted around your friends' A girls voices wispered around him.

He looked around and sees the soul of the girl that stood in front of him in the auditorium the other day but she isn't a black mass. "It's you" He said.

'Go to her and talk to her...Tell her how you truely feel about her...I know you tried but she didn't hear you because you were scared of how she would respond to it that's why you wispered it to yourself...Go to her I fear that She is confronting a hollow right now...the hollow she's confronting with is one of my classmates who is the first one of us to turn into a hollow' She wispered.

He looked at her eyes widened. "She's being attacked by a hollow" He said to himself. The girl noded her head yes. He looked at her and noded his head. "Thank you...For making me realize what I have to do" He said before he ran off. When he saw the hollow he looked around and seen Angel knocked out. He growled lowly in anger and charged after the hollow. As Angel was waking up She's seen him lunge over her and bitting the hollow but was thrown off landing on his back but quickly stood right back up and charged at him again. After the battle between Tiger Chad and the Hollow it was finally clensed as Chad was laying down on the side of the hallway. She ran to him.

"TORA" She said frantically as she ran to him. "Tora are you alright" She asked.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me What about you Are you alright" He asked.

"I'm fine...I thought you left" She asked.

"I never left...Becides I would never leave you Angel" He said weakly but sweetly as he smiled.

She looked at him as her eyes began to get watery. Then she licked his mouth and nose which made him blush madly. "Just rest Tora...You've earned it" She said.

He looked at her and smiled then touched his nose with hers which then made her blush madly. "I love you Angel" He said just loud enaugh for only her to hear.

Her eyes widened as she looked deep into his eyes. She smiled and Gently rubbed her face aguinced his. "I love you too Tora" She said as she began to purr.

He smiled and gently rubbed his cheeck to hers as he too began to purr. After a while he then slowly struggled to get up. Once he was up he gently picked her up by the scruff. "Come on we should get back to Ichigo and the others" He said as he held her in his teeth then started walking back to the classroom. When they got back into the classroom Ichigo and the others were talking to each other. He walked over to them and laid down gently setting angel between his front paws.

"Dude you okay now" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I'm alright now...I'm still mad at Jesus though Sorry I took my anger out on all of you" He said.

"Hey it's alright sometimes that happens It's not your fault" Ichigo said as he ruffled the fur on his head.

"If your a Tiger taimer shouldn't you be trying to taim us" Angel teased.

"I've already taimed him I just need to taim you" Ichigo said.

"And just how are you going to tai-" She said before she seen the flash of lightning and heard the boom of the thunder. She moved as close to Chad's chest as possible.

He looked down at her and smiled sweetly then gently rubbed his face to hers. "It's alright I'm here...I won't let the storm hurt you" He purred.

Their friends watched them closely then Ichigo smirked. "It's about time you two became a couple I was beginning to worry You were never gonna tell her" He said.

"But you did always gave her hints" Uryu said.

"Hints" Angel asked questionably.

"The promise he made to you years ago that was a hint that he liked you but then saying that he'll always protect you and telling you that he doesn't want you, Alejandra, or the baby to get hurt AND Always telling you to stay close to him if he thinks something isn't right and is always worried for you when you do get hurt" Orihime explained.

"I...I never noticed that he was giving me clues that he likes me" She said.

"Girl he loves you" Orihime said.

"But the question is 'Just how much' Does he love her" Uryu said. Everyone looked at Chad and Angel. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

He smiled and cuddled his nose into her stumich. "More than anything" He said sweetly.

Everyone awed. then Ichigo spoke up. "Now that the love birds are finally together we need to figure out WHY everyone that wore animal costumed Turned into that animal" He said.

"Plus I've been hearing the other kids saying that they've seen black masses in classrooms and the bathrooms" Orihime said.

"Remember that Story Miss Ochi told us this morning" Angel asked. Everyone looked at her then noded their heads yes. "Well that story is true there just aren't any records to show that it is...The black masses the other students see are the Souls of the school that burned down in 1964 but they're under a curse which forces them to turn into the black masses you see in the rooms but when they're out into the hallways they're just normal souls" Angel explained.

"How do you know all this" Ichigo asked.

"Because Tora and I have seen them and they told us what really happened the day the school was burned to the ground" She said.

"Alright then Tell us what DID happen on that day" Ichigo asked.

Angel repeated what the female tearcher had said on the day Angel and Chad fallowed the girl soul to the auditorium. When she was finished telling them the story everyone but Chad looked at her with dumbstrucked eyes.

"So they're under this curse and they don't know how they got it" Rukia asked.

"Yes but I wanna try and figure out what's causing the curse in the first place and why does it only turn them into black masses when they enter rooms and not when they're in the school's hallways" orihime asked.

"Do you think Kuiske might know something about this" Chad asked.

"I'm not sure but even if he did We wouldn't be able to talk to him because we're animals" Rukia said.

"We can't...But Maybe Ichigo or Uryu can" Angel said as she stared at the three of them.

"Why us" Uryu asked.

"As you can see we are animals and you two are still human" Rukia said.

"Fine though we aren't supposed to leave the school grounds since school's still in session" Orihime said.

"Oh dammit that's right" Angel said.

"One of us will have to sneak out then try not to get caught by the cops" Ichigo said. Everyone looks at Uryu.

"Why's everyone looking at me" Uryu asked.

"You are the only one who can sneak past the cops and get to Kuiske's without anyone noticing" Ichigo said.

"How am I supposed to sneak past them" He asked.

"You're the brains of the group Can't you figure that out on your own" Ichigo said.

Uryu sighed. "Fine I'll do it but if I get caught I'm blaming you Ichigo" uryu said as he stood up and walked out.

"Hmmmm..." Chad thought.

"What's wrong Tora" Angel asked as she looked up at him.

"Ever noticed that since we turned into what we dressed as we haven't seen any teachers in the building not even in the classrooms" He said as he looked at everyone.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen any teachers since this morning" Angel said as she looked down in thought.

"Do you think this curse might have something to do with their disappearance" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure next time me or Tora see one of the souls we'll ask them" Angel said.

"There are some already here Look" Chad said as he pointed to the front of the classroom with his paw.

When everyone looked at the front of the room they saw two black masses standing infront of where the teacher would normally be. One was as tall as Miss Ochi while the other was as slightly taller than Rukia. The tall one was the Male teacher while the other was a girl. The black masses walked toward them. Orihime backed away as they walked closer to them.

Angel looked at her. "Orihime It's alright they will not hurt us they are just souls but the curse turns them into black masses when they enter rooms such as a classroom but when they're in the Hallway they look like normal souls" Angel explained.

"How do you know" Orihime asked.

"Because we were the first ones that met them That's how we learned that the rumor about the old school being real" Angel said.

"But then how did you meet them" She asked.

"I think they called me somehow...Remember when I Looked back at the school a couple weeks ago" Angel said.

"How could you have heard them that day and not us" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not really sure I heard wispering around me though I glanced at all of you guys though none of you heard them...They were all saying help us, Free us, and Save us" Angel said.

"So the souls need help to cross over to the Soul Society" Rukia said.

"That's what I'm thinking but before they're able to pass on we need to help them with this curse cause unless this curse is lifted they cannot pass on" Angel said.

"They say that if we break this curse that's on them then that'll bring back the teachers...problem is...the curse can only be broken on Halloween night" Chad said.

"And that's tonight" Ichigo said.

"That's not all..We cannot transform back to our original selves untill this curse is lifted" He said.

"How do you know what they're saying I can't hear anything" Rukia said.

"When they're in their Black mass forms no one can hear them They can only choose who can hear them" He said.

Orihime looked closely at the black souls and seen the chain of fates on their chests. "They really are just souls" she said. The two black masses noded their heads yes.

"How many souls are here" Rukia asked.

"Let's see I know that there are four teacher souls since the girl teacher told us that there were four classes that died in the fire but i'm not sure how many kids" Angel said.

"Four teachers and eighty students...twenty students per teacher But the Hollow that we faced not too long ago was one of the students so that leaves only seventy-nine students and four teachers...If we don't help them soon then it's likely possible that more of these souls will turn into hollows" Chad said as he looked at the two black masses. "Is that right" The adult male black mass noded his head yes.

"So all together there's eighty-three souls in this school alone" Rukia said. She turned to Ichigo. "Sounds like we have a lot of cleansing to do tonight Ichigo"

"Great then we'd better start cleansing them before they turn into hollows sadly we'll have to wait till tonight to do the cleansing after we've broken this damn curse" Ichigo said. Just then Ichigo's cell phone rang. he looked at the caller ID and it said Ishida. "what's up uryu" He said as he answered it then put it on speaker so that everyone in the group could hear.

"Kuiske's not at the shop Yoruichi said that he hasn't been at the shop in a while and had left her and Tessai in charge...she told me that he's been gone for at least a month now working on some sort of contraption somewhere but he didn't say where I'm going to pick up Alejandra from school for Angel and Chad then come back to the high school" Uryu said.

"Thanks for picking Alejandra up for us Uryu" Angel said.

"It's not big deal becides I know that neither of you guys can do it and I'm out of the school right now so I may as well" Uryu said.

'now that he mentions it we have been seeing someone beneath the school working on something...but I'm not sure if it's the man you're looking for' the girl black mass wispered. Angel and Chad looked at them with wide eyes.

"Are you sure" They both said as they looked at her. She noded her head yes. they looked at eachother. "Think it could be him"

"I'm not sure we may have to check it out" She said.

"What are you guys talking about" Orihime asked as she, Ichigo, and Rukia saw Chad get up.

"We'll be back we have to check something out" he said just before he picked Angel up by her scruff and ran out the door with the black masses fallowing close behind them.

"What's their problem" Ichigo said.

"the souls must've been telling them something and we just didn't hear them" Rukia said.

"I don't get it why does he pick her up like that if she can walk on her own" Orihime asked.

"Younger tigers can't run as fast as adult tigers can Orihime" Ichigo said.

"Oh" she simply said.

As Chad was running down the hallways he noticed that all the students that came dressed as Zombies were not anywhere to be seen. He stopped to take a quick rest. "Where's Keigo and the other students that dressed as Zombies" Angel asked herself. She looked up at Chad. "Tora I can run on my own y'know" She said.

He gently sets her down between his front paws. "In your condition you won't be able to keep up with me So I have to" He said as he looked at her. he gently snuggled his nose to her cheek. "Becides I don't mind carrying you like that anyway" He said sweetly.

'When everyone started turning into their costumes much like you guys for some reason but the ones that dressed as Zombies started gathering around in the auditorium apparently from what I've heard from my friends they've been starting to act like Zombies' the girl soul wispered.

'Hmm then I guess I'm gonna have to watch out for them' Chad thought to himself.

"What about the kids that dressed as Robots are they starting to act as what they wore as well" Angel asked.

'No them and most everyone else is still the same however you animals are starting to act as your animals' the male teacher said.

"How would that be" Angel asked.

'Well It's just as how he had said He doesn't mind carrying you in his mouth and that's something the mother or in this case a father figure tiger would carry their young and when he saw the hollow he growled lowly as if he was stalking his prey and when he attacked the hollow a while ago he roared when he lunged at it from what I've heard' the girl soul wispered.

'But Susie just because he did all those things when he attacked Simon as a hollow doesn't mean he's acting as his animal form' The male teacher soul said to the girl soul.

"I did it to protect her...I just...I can't bare to see her hurt and I hope to never see her hurt ever again" He said.

"I don't want to see you hurt either Tora" She said as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled and touched his nose to hers.

"Come on let's get to the bacement as see what's down there" She said as she started runnin off but then stoped when she was only a few feet away from him. "Come on what are you waiting for Tora I wanna find a way to break this curse as soon as possible" she turned around and started running again.

"Angel don't go too far from me" He said just before she turned the corner. He sighed. 'Angel I wanted you to stay close to me so that I could protect you' He thought to himself. Just then he heard her growl and roar...or at least...tried to roar. He ran and turned the corner and about ten feet away from him was angel with her fur spiked up and fangs bared. then about five feet away from her were a whole bunch of zombie students slowly walking toward her. 'Susie wasn't kidding when she said that we were starting to act as what we dressed as' He thought. He Ran until he Stood above her and growled and roared at the Zombie students.

The students backed away then started walking past them heading towards the Classroom. "That'll teach ya to mess with a Tiger cub" Angel said Triumphantly.

He looked down at her in surprisement then he smiled sweetly. "Come on we've gotta get to the school's bacement...And This time don't run off like that again you had me worried." He said just before he picked her up by her scruff again.

"Thanks Tora...That's twice today that you've saved me Tora" She said as she looked around. She noticed that the two souls were gone.

"If you're looking for the souls I'm not sure where they went but pribibly where their friends are" He said as he continued to walk towards the bacement door.

"Do you think we should warn the others about the Zombie kids" Angel asked.

"One of the Souls is on look out she'll let one of them know about them" Chad said as he ran. 


	3. The Hidden Lab Beneath the School

As soon as they reached the bacement door they felt a strange and strong spiritual pressure resinating from it. "Whatever's down there is strong...What do you think it is" She asked.

"Dunno but the only way to find out is if we go down there Problem is the door is locked and with paws we can't open it" Chad said. Angel looked down at her front paws then braught out her claws which were hidden in her paws.

"How about if we use my front claws as lock picks Will that work" She suggested as she looked up at him.

"Maybe let's try it" He said. He braught her as close to the door knob as he could as she stuck one of her claws in the keyhole then put her ear to the door. Then about ten seconds later she heard a 'click' and the door slowly opened. "Did you get it" He asked.

"Yup now hurry let's get goin" She said.

He slowly silently walked down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he had to hide somewhere and conseal their spiritual pressures as he heard footsteps walking toward them. The footsteps came closer and closer but then they got softer and softer as the owner was moving away from them. He sighed silently in releif then gently set Angel down on her four paws. 'That was close' He thought to himself. 'But what I don't get is where all this spiritual pressure's coming from' he thought as he stayed in the shadows of the bacement walls and fallowed where the footsteps were heading. When he finally reached where the foorsteps were heading They found themselves in the boiler room but a side wall was broken into and behind it was a large room. 'a secret room under the school...This doesn't make any sense' Just then they saw something rather big under a large black thick sheet-like substance in the middle of the large room.

"What do you think is under that thing and what do you think it's for" Angel wispered very quietly so that only he could hear.

"Dunno but we should let the others know about this as soon as possible" He wispered as he looked down at her.

"wait a minute I wanna see what's goin on" She said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Angel...you could get hurt" He said as he looked at her worriedly.

"Oh come on people get hurt all the time don't worry about it come on" She said as she turned and tried to walk towards the black mass in the large room but was quickly picked up by her scruff again by Chad. "Oh come on Tora...I promise I won't get hurt" She said as she looked at him with the kitty eyes. (It's like the puppy eyes but since they're felines it's cat eyes)

"I can't risk that again...I can't risk seeing you getting hurt ever again...so we're going to let the others know" He said as he walked back up the stairs. They knocked out a few of the Zombie students on the way back to their classroom. Once they got back to their classroom Ichigo and the others were finishing up their knocking out of zombie attacks.

"Damn I feel like I'm in the movie 'Zombieland' but instead of it being at an amusement park it's a school that they're attacking" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo Shut up and keep knocking them out" Rukia said. Once they were finished they looked at chad and Angel.

"Where the hell have you two been" Ichigo said.

"probibly cuddling somewhere" Orihime said.

"We found something in the bacement" Chad said.

"Isn't the boiler room down in the bacement" Uryu asked.

"Yes but there's another more larger room down there behind a wall in the boiler room and there's something in the middle of that room...Something big" Angel said.

"What was this big thing that was down there" Ichigo said not believing what she says.

"We aren't sure Tora wouldn't let me get a closer look to check it out Says he doesn't want me to get hurt again" She said.

"He's just watching out for you I mean with what he saw in your human form...Y'know your...Black eye...he's just worried about you and wants you to be safe just like the rest of us" Orihime said.

"I know but...he knows that I wouldn't get hurt just for getting a closer look at what that thing is down there I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" Angel said.

"Not in that form you can't" All the boys said at the same time.

"And why not" She asked as she looked at them meanly.

"Well one...You can't run as fast as Chad can" Ichigo said.

"Two you're a BABY Tiger and Chad's an ADULT Tiger" Uryu said.

"And three you aren't experianced enaugh to fight in the form your in alone" Chad said worriedly.

"Those aren't good reasons...now Tora's I can understand but yours and Uryu's...Yeah I don't see how those can be good reasons...I betchya I could run just as fast as him if he would stop carrying me around like a newborn tiger I'm not a newborn I'm at LEAST a couple months old in this form" Angel said.

"So tell me again why They're tigers" Alejandra asked as she looked at Chad with Angel between his front paws.

"We aren't sure exactly how it happened one minute they were humans and the next thing we knew they were tigers" Ichigo said as he looked at her.

"We need to find out how we all changed and figure out a way to change back to nomral before-" Chad said before he lifted his head up and turned it towards the door. He shifted his ears to face the door. Angel did the same.

"What's wrong what are you guys hearing" Alejandra asked just before she was shushed by Angel.

"Someone's coming" Angel said. Then she turned her head and ears to the window as a Black cat came into the room. "Ms. Yoruichi"

"I thought I felt Kuiske's spiritual pressure somewhere around the school" She said with her cat form voice.

"We can't sense his spiritual pressure but Angel and I Are sensing something with our animal senses but we dunno if it's him or not" Chad said as he glanced at her than back at the door.

"As soon as I entered this room I couldn't sense his spiritual pressure anymore" Yoruichi said.

"Whoever was coming has stopped somewhere I can't hear their footsteps anywhere" Chad said.

"Tell me Chad What did the footsteps sound like" Yoruichi asked as she looked at him.

"Like someone who's wearing normal Tennis shoes or sneakers" He said.

"So not someone with wooden shoes" Yoruichi asked. Chad looked at her and noded his head. "Hmmm" 'What is Kuiske planning' She thought to herself.

"We need to figure out what caused us to transform into what we dressed as and why the Souls turn into Black masses when they enter rooms but problem is we can't do anything about it till nightfall" Angel said as she looked at her.

"Did you say souls" Yoruichi looked at her eyes widened.

"Yeah turns out that there used to be a school that stood where this one stands now but it was burned down and a lot of people died in the fire" Chad explained.

"So now the souls of the ones that died in that fire are haunting the school they just haven't shown themselves till recently But they're under some curse that forces them to turn into Black masses when they enter rooms...but for some reason but their different than normal souls" Angel said.

"How are they different" Yoruichi asked.

"At first I was the only one that was able to hear them the other day when we were leaving school even when they weren't anywhere around me I heard them calling to me" Angel said.

"They can choose who can hear them" Chad said. Just then they heard they heard the sliding door shake and rattle then they heard growling on the other side. Chad quickly stood in front of Alejandra and had Angel between his front paws as he stared and growled at the shaking door his ears pulled back.

"It must be another student that transformed into an animal" Angel said as she started to growl as well.

"I'm scared Uncle Chad" Alejandra said as she slowly backed away.

"It's alright Alejandra we won't let anything or anyone hurt you" Rukia said.

"Hey Chad maybe you should sit this one out and let us take care of it I can see that you're still wounded from that hollow fight erlier" Ichigo said.

"I'm fine Ichigo I've been in worse condition than this" He said.

"Just as I thought...The middle of his spine is damaged" Uryu said as he examaned his back as he flinched in pain.

"He must've damaged it when that hollow threw him making him land on his back when he came to save me" Angel said.

"I'm fine I can still fight" Chad said.

"Tora they're right you should set this one out You're wounded...So let us handle it" She said as she looked at him. She turned around and tried to fallow Ichigo out but was picked up by a pair of long soft hands.

"You're gonna stay behind as well you can't fight in your condition either plus someone has to stay and watch Chad" Uryu said as he set her down in front of Chad.

"Whaat I can fight just fine" Angel whined.

"You're injured yourself haven't you noticed that" Ichigo said.

"I can fight" Angel said.

"Angel...Remember...Remember when we went down into the bacement when we found that secret room...You wanted to get a closer look at it right...As I watched you walk I noticed that you were limping as if babying your front paw" Chad said worriedly as he looked at her.

"I'm fine really just a sprained paw nothing serious" She said as she looked at him and smiled cutely trying to get him to smile as well. But it didn't work.

"Still I think it's best if you stay with Chad becides knowing him I bet he doesn't want you out of his sights becides someone has to look after him and who better than you...Just don't do anything while we're gone Alejandra you're staying here too" Ichigo said just before they left.

"AWWWWWWW DO I HAVE TOO" She whined.

"Yes now stay here and DON'T go out this Door got it" He said as he turned to her then turned and left with the others. 


	4. Finally Humans Once More

Angel blushed madly then growled at him as he left. "I hate it when people tease us like that saying those words...They think I don't know what it means" She said.

"Just ignore them Ang' I'm sure he didn't mean it" He said as he dragged her down and laid her next to his chest wrapping a pawed arm around her to keep her safe. "Plus he knows...Just how much I love you and the kids...I love them as if they were my own" He said as he looked at her then at Alejandra and smiled. He chucked as she blushed and looked away.

"So you finally admited your feelings for her...You two were meant for eachother" She said not looking at them.

He Smirked. "Yeah" He said as he looked down at Angel and smiled.

"Hey What's wrong Alejandra" Angel asked as she looked at her neice worriedly.

"I have this strong feeling that something's gonna happen to daddy If something happens to him then we'll have to go to the Orphanage and I don't want to go there Do you know how they treat kids there the old lady there is really mean" She said.

"Hmm" Chad hummed. 'So THAT'S what maria was talking about a few months ago' He thought.

(FLASHBACK)

Friday June 8th. Seven thirty PM. Five months pregnant. One in a half hours till Alejandra's cerfew. Chad was at Angel's appartment working on homework together when Maria came into the livingroom. "Angel Can you help Jesus set the table" She asked as she came in and carefully sat down on the couch as Angel nodded her head yes and headed into the kitchen. Maria was on her feet all day looking for supplies and baby needs at the baby stores in town. Maria had a dream the night before that both she and Jesus was going to die within that year but didn't know when. "Hey...Chad" She asked as she looked at him.

"What is it Do you need something" He asked as he looked at her.

"No I don't need anything I just need to ask you something...I've seen how well you act around Alejandra and she tells me how much fun she has with you and Angel while we're at work and I know that one day you'll make a great father to your own children...But if something should ever happen to me and Jesus...Would you be willing to adopt Alejandra and the baby I've already asked this of Angel this morning and she accepted But would you be willing to help her raise the kids I don't want them to be sent to the orphanage knowing that they still have family members that can watch them regardless of them being too young or not Plus you know how life is now Kids your age are having kids of their own when they shouldn't" She asked suddenly.

"Of corse I would I love Alejandra as if she were my little sister but don't think like that Maria Nothing's gonna happen to you or your husband" He said as he looked at her surprisingly.

"I beg to differ on that...Don't tell Angel this but I had a dream that both of us would die when Alejandra and the baby are still young and most all my dreams are right but proplem is I don't know when it'll happen" She explained.

"Hmmm We may have to see what happens in the future and see if we can prevent you and Jesus from dying" He said.

"I don't want you to prevent either of us from dying...when we die it means that it's time for us to die wether if we're ready or not...but when our time comes for that to happen...Promise me you'll take care of Angel, Alejandra, and the new baby" She said.

"I promise" He said as he noded his head yes.

(END FLASHBACK)

"If something does happen I promised your mother I'd take care of the three of you And I will if it comes to that so you and your sister won't be going to the orphanage" He said as he looked at her and smiled. "So Cheer up Alejandra"

"Since when did you promise Maria something like that" Angel asked as both girls looked at him.

"Remember when you helped Jesus set the table a few months ago while I was over helping you with homework" He asked. "She asked me what she asked you that morning...at first I didn't understood why she asked such a question but now I do" He said.

"She asked you that too...but why" Angel asked.

"She wanted me to help you watch the kids should anything happen to her and Jesus" He said.

"But why would mommy ask you something like that you two are way too young to raise kids on your own or so what daddy said" Alejandra said.

"But we are experianced at knowing what to do beacuse of you and Sairi Remember We helped Maria take care of you and Tora babysat you every year on your birthday when her, Jesus, and I were buying the decorations, the cake, the presents and things that needed the three of us to get done" Angel said.

"I guess so...When will Ichi and the others get back from checking whatever it was that needed to be checked out" She asked.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is we can't really do anything about it untill tonight" Chad said.

"Which means that it'll give us time to think of a plan of how to brake this curse that's on the school and whatever it is that made us turn into what we wore" Angel said.

"Right" Chad said as he noded his head yes.

A few hours later Ichigo and the others returned from the bacement. "Damn Chad You and Angel were right There really is somethin goin on Down there" Ichigo said.

"Too bad we almost got caught and had to come back up to the room thanks to Ichigo" Rukia said.

"Hey it wasn't my fault Uryu stepped on a switch and 'accidentally' activated somethin" Ichigo said.

"Guys enaugh fighting already" Angel said.

"...Uryu...What exactly did you activate" Chad asked as he looked at Uryu.

"I'm not sure als I know is that it made a loud noise as if it sounded like it was the Air Conditioner or somethin but it couldnt've been that it sounded more of a high pitched than that" Uryu explained.

"And that wasn't all I thought I saw a pair of clogs" Ichigo said.

"Who's the ONLY Person we know that wares clogs" Alejandra asked.

"Kuiske Urahara" Everyone said as they turned to Alejandra.

"So Yoruichi was right...Kuiske is up to no good" Angel said.

"Whatever he's doing we should put a stop to it" Chad said.

"Right" Everyone said.

"Problem is How we gonna do that" Aleajndra asked.

"Hmm...I think I have an idea...but just in case it doesn't work we'll have to think of a back up plan or two" Angel said.

"You can always count on my Aunt Angel to think of Ideas" Alejandra said.

"So what's your plan Angel" Chad asked. Angel began explaining the plan then explained the backup plan.

A couple hours later it was a couple hours till the halloween party starts Ichigo and the gang wen't to the bacement of the school once again but stayed in the shadows. Uryu took Alejandra home telling Jesus that the teachers needed Angel and Chad for some last minute decorating for the party that night. All a part of Angel's 'Plan A' as she called it. When they reached the room hidden behind the wall in the boiler room the black sheet like substance was now off and was folded up neatly in one corner of the room. The room appeared to be a labratory of some kind form years long past. everyone looked infront of them as they saw a giant contraption of some kind. Angel slowly walked towards it without Chad noticing and read something that was on a peice of paper tapped on the contraption.

'So it's called 'The Transformer' but what does it do' She thought to herself. Just then she saw another peice of paper tapped below the first one. ''The Transformer' allows the user of this contraption to change everyone in the school into what animal he or she desires 'The Transformer' can also transport people anywhere upon the user's choosing' She then looked at a small index card tapped hyst between the two papers. 'Made by Alonzo Rosko March of nineteen sixty-three Warning 'Transformer 'is unstable when used inccorectly forcing the humans to act upon as what they are If not powered down and everyone back to normal by midnight the humans will stay as what they are forever' "This isn't good at all" She said to herself.

"What isn't good" She jumped as she heard Chad's voice behind her.

"Jeez man you scared the crap outta me...Just read what these say THIS is what's causing us to be as animals and Zombies and everything like that" She said.

"Hmm...But how do we power it down and turn back to normal" He asked.

"I'm not sure I'll have to figure it out" She said.

"Hey guys over here I think I found something" Ichigo's voice was heard accross the room.

Everyone walked over to where Ichigo is as he showed everyone a file folder. Inside the folder was pictures and news paper clippings of the old Karakura High. The newspaper clipping was a picture of all the students and teachers that died in the fire.

"These the spirits we see around the halls everyday during school hours" Chad said.

"Yeah...guys do you know what this means We've found proof that the old school stood here long ago" Angel said.

"I'll hold onto it while you guys figure out what that thing is over there" Ichigo said.

"We already know what it is and what it does we just need to figure out how to power it down and turn back to humans" Angel said.

"And get the curse off of the souls that linger in this school" Chad said.

"Hmm...Ichigo...Lemme see that folder really quick maybe there's something in there that can help us turn this thing off" Uryu said. ichigo handed the folder to him and he began to scan it. After a little while he pulled something out. "Found it" he said as he began to read it.

"What does it say Uryu" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure it's in another language" Uryu said.

"It's probibly Jibberish" Ichigo teased.

"It's spanish" Chad said.

"How do you know Chad" Rukia asked.

"Because the creater of this contraption's name is spanish" Chad said.

"If it's in spanish then let me see it" Angel said. Uryu handed the paper to Ichigo who then handed it to Chad then Chad handed it to Angel. She looked at the paper then looked at 'The Transformer' then began to press buttons like a code then she tried to pull the left side of a rusted lever that was on the table but wasn't able to. Chad grabed the right side ofthe lever and pulled it down. When they finally pulled it down Angel lost her balence and fell to the floor as the floor began to vibrate and a wave of energy came out of the large Transformer. About an hour later Angel woke up in one of the beds in the nurse's office. She looked around but no one was around her. She looked at herself and noticed that she was human again. 'Where is everyone' She thought to herself. She got up and tried to walk towards the door but lost her balance and began to fall. But a pair of Strong but soft hands caught her before she touched the ground.

"Angel you shouldn't get up yet the wounds you sustained in your cub form are still in effect" Chad's voice was heard in front ofher.

She looked up at him and smiled at him. He looked down at her worriedly. She may not've had the black eye in her tiger form but she still has it in her human form. "What's wrong Tora" She asked him as she stood up using his sholder to keep her balance.

"That black eye is still there" He said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it it'll go away in a matter of days. So I guess we succeded in changing back to our normal forms" She said.

"But we still need to figure out how to get the curse off of the Spirits" He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"It looks like all the teachers are still gone aren't they" She said.

"No they came back after we powered down the transformer so now they should be waking up in their own classrooms by now though the other students I'm not sure" He said.

"Where are Ichigo and the others" She asked.

"Showing the principle the files we found and taking him down to the hidden lab" He said.

She looked at him and smiled then kissed his cheek and laid her head on his sholder. "So where were you the whole time I was out...How long have I been out anyway" She asked.

His eyes widened and blushed slightly when she kissed him "Y-you were out for only thirty minutes...And I was near you the whole time" He said as he looked down at her and smiled slightly. He looked at her bandaged eye worriedly then looked forward once more. "Once when we find Orihime we're gonna get that eye fixed" He said.

"Why it should heal normally" She asked.

"Because. I-...I can't bare to see my tigeress hurt" He said.

She looked at him as she blushed slightly then looked off to the side as she huffed. "Well that was a silly way to put it...But I don't want to see you hurt either" She said as she looked up at him.

When they headed into their classroom everyone was sitting by the window talking to Yoruichi All the other kids went home to freshen up. All the kids didn't seem to remember what had happened to them during the rest of the school day.

"So Kuiske is up to no good but the question is why would he be in that hidden room when no one in this school knew it was down there Even Kuiske shoudnt've known it was down there" Yoruichi said.

"But then again...That Alonzo guy wouldn't put the papers that were tapped onto the transformer written in English/Japanese and have his blueprints and step by step in complete spanish...I think Kuiske put the papers on the tansformer for us to see" Angel said.

"Question is Why" Chad said. 


	5. Another Death and A Way to end A Curse

Two hours before the party started Angel's phone started going off. It was the ringtone for her appartment. She had a strong feeling that something was wrong. As did Chad. They were all on their way home to freshen up for the party and Uryu was going home to change into his costume. When everyone had turned back into their human forms Chad took his costume off but he had his school uniform on underneath and was now packed in his school bag neatly folded. It had been only half an hour since Uryu took Alejandra home. Angel looked down at her phone worriedly.

"Something's wrong Tora I know it" She said just before she answered her phone. Alejandra was on the other line crying. "Alejandra...Sweetie what's wrong"

"Daddy's dead Aunt Angel" She cried.

"He's what...How did this happen" She said as her eyes widened. She put her phone on speaker so that everyone could hear. "How did Jesus die" Everyone's eyes also widened.

"About thirty minutes ago Daddy was yelling at me at how I should've came home with you instead of one of your friends and he hit me really hard but after about twenty minutes I saw sadness in his eyes and he told me to go into his room and to not come out until you came home but ten minutes ago I heard his oxygen thing beeping really loud which meant something was wrong so I came down to see why it was beeping and then I saw him laying on the ground with a butcher's knife in his heart and his hands were on the handle stained in his own blood" Alejandra explained as she cried everyone still hearing the beeping of the oxygen tank in the background. "I don't know what to do Aunt Angel" She said.

"Alright Tora, the whole gang, and I will be there as soon as we can alright for now just stay away from your father's body I don't want you getting his blood on your clothes Why don't you go upstairs and back into your father's room and watch Sairi until we get there alright. Did you call 911 before calling me like I told you to if something like this ever came up" She explained.

"Yeah The Ambulence is alredy on their way but I want you to be here before they come so that way I won't be afraid of strangers coming into the house" She said.

"Alright good girl" She said.

"Angel isn't your house wired with survalence cameras" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah though there isn't very many but there are some Why do you ask" She asked.

"We can watch the survalence video and figure out why he killed himself" Chad said.

"Great Idea guys Let's hurry and get there before the others do" She said as they all started running towards Angel's appartment.

"So Angel What's your plan" Rukia asked.

"Tora I want you to go upstairs and get Alejandra and Sairi Look Alejandra over and find out where he hit her Don't let her come downstairs I'll bring up Sairi's bottle since it's almost time to feed her You've fed a baby before haven't you I will look at the Survalence video from the kitchen Rukia and Ichigo I want you two to wait till the Ambulence arrive When they come let me know In the meantime you can clean up whatever blood is on the floor with some supplies I'll give you" She explained.

"Right" Everyone said in unison.

When they got to the appartment Angel used her keys to get in. Once when everyone was inside Chad went upstairs to check on Alejandra and to wake up Sairi for her bottle. Angel went into her room and into her closet where the survalence mechanics were. Rukia and Ichigo did what they were told as they cleaned up around Jesus's body while trying not to touch him. "I'm glad Orihime isn't here Jesus doesn't deserve to come back after what he's done to Angel and the kids" Ichigo said.

"Yeah" Rukia said sadly.

Chad walked up the stairs and headed into the Master bedroom where Alejandra and Sairi were. "Alejandra" He called to her as he opened the door.

"UNCLE CHAD You're not a tiger anymore" She said as she ran toward him and hugged him tightly while crying.

"We found the device that was making us as animals and turned it off" He said sadly

He looks down at her then binds down and picks her up hugging her tightly while walkling over and sitting down at the edge of the bed next to Sairi's crib. Sairi was crying wanting her food. Alejandra wanted to go downstairs to see where Angel was but Chad wouldn't let her. He puts her down and looks her over as Angel said. Bruises were forming on her face where there were red marks. He turns her around where her back was towards him and lifts the back of her shirt where he also red marks that were bleeding down her back. 'She looks like she's been whipped' He thought to himself.

"Is Aun't Angel alright Uncle Chad Where is Aunt Angel" She asks him.

"Angel is fine sweetie She's doing something downstairs" He said.

"I wanna see her" She said.

"She told me not to let you go downstairs for a while but she'll come up for a little while soon" He said. he looks over at Sairi and picks her up and holds her tightly and protectively. He then wrapped his free arm around Alejandra comforting her as she cried into his shirt.

"Why did daddy have to die" She asked as she continued to cry.

"I'm not sure" He said. Just then the door opened and Angel walked in holding a bottle of formula for Sairi, a large sippy cup type bottle of apple juice for Alejandra, and a Water bottle for Chad.

"I think he was feeling remorse or regret for hurting Alejandra and couldn't bare to live on being the father he was towards her and Sairi" She said as Alejandra quickly ran toward her.

"That's kind of what I'm thinking" Chad said.

"So How bad are Alejandra's wounds" She asked as she looked at Chad.

"They're bad it looks to me like he whipped her with something" He said as he showed the whip marks to Angel.

'Dammit Again how is he whipping her' She thought to herself. "I'll have to find the wepon he used to hurt her" She said as She saw Chad pick up Sairi and started rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. She handed him her bottle of formula and he started feeding her. But then he looked at her worriedly. She smiled and winked at him and Alejandra. "Don't worry I won't touch it with my bare hands I'll ware gloves" She said as she set the other bottles on the nightstand then turned to leave.

"DON'T LEAVE AUNT ANGEL" She called out as she tried to run to her but Chad stopped her.

"I'll be back don't worry Uncle Chad will stay with you and your sister" She said before she shut the door again.

About two hours later Rukia came up the stairs and told Chad that the ambulance and the FBI and the others are gone and that her and Ichigo were heading to the halloween party and that they'll see them there soon. Alejandra and Chad walked down the stairs to see the kitchen good as new as if nothing happened. Chad was holding Sairi in his arms as they walked down the stairs. "How did everything go" He asked as he looked at Angel.

"it went good we showed them the tape of how he died and what he used to hurt Alejandra" She said.

"You guys should go I don't want you to miss your school party" Alejandra said.

"We need to stay here and look after you and Sairi" Chad said.

"actually Tora...Read this...it's from the school princapal" She said as she handed him a letter that was sent to them by mail the other day. "Seems like Jesus opened this letter before we could"

"What does it say Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked.

"It says that you and Sairi are both allowed to come with us to the halloween party as long as you stay either with me or with Angel or with one of our other friends" He said as he read the letter.

"So get on your Ninja costume and come down the stairs in ten minutes" Angel said as she looked at Alejandra.

"Alright" She said as she walked up the stairs.

"While she's getting that on I'll bring out Sairi's Kitten costume" Angel said. When Angel came back out from getting Sairi's costume sairi was reaching up trying to grab Chad's necklace. She giggled. "Looks like someone's trying to get ahold of your 'good luck charm' your Abuelo gave you"

"No no Sairi you can't have it" He said as he tried to keep her hands away from it. "I don't want her breaking it" He looked over and saw that Angel had Given Sairi a teething ring.

"This is what she wanted it for" She said as she saw Sairi starting to chew on the teething ring.

"She's already starting to get her baby teeth in" He said Questionably.

"Surprising huh...Alejandra leave your ninja weapons here" She said.

"AWWWWWW how did you know where I was" Alejandra said.

"I could sense you remember" She said.

"Darn" Alejandra said as she snapped her fingers.

"After I get Sairi's Costume on we've got to get goin" Angel said. Chad handed Sairi to Angel and she started putting on her kitten costume.

"Hey isn't that Sairi's Pajamas" Alejandra asked.

"Yes We're using Sairi's new pajamas as her costume I just have to make a temperary change to it" she said as she pinned on a small tail on Sairi's lower back. "Shouldn't you change back into your costume too Tora" she looked at Chad.

"I will when we get back to school" He said.

"don't want people seeing you in your costume huh...I understand" She said.

"I wanna be a kitty too" Alejandra said.

"Hmm...You can be a Ninja kitty how about that I still have some extra fabric to make more ears and tails" She said.

"I wanna be a Ninja tiger cub" Alejandra said.

"Alright it shouldn't take long I can sew them on our way back to the school" Angel said as she smiled slightly but sadly.

After a little while they were on their way back to the school. Angel was working on the ears while she had already worked on the tail which Alejandra was now wearing. Chad was holding Sairi in one arm and hand and holding Alejandra's hand in with the other. He looked down at her as she looked down in sadness.

"Uncle Chad...What's gonna happen to us...I mean what's gonna happen to me and Sairi now that Daddy and Mommy's gone I don't wanna go to the orphanage" She asked not looking up at him.

He looked at her then smiled. "Your mother intrusted Angel and I to raise the two of you if something were to happen to them so that's what we're going to do and you won't go to the orphanage Don't you remember we talked about this erlier today" He said. He stopped her in her tracks and bint down to where he was eye level to hers. "And I promise that angel and I will do everything we can to raise you girls right as well as to protect you two"

"but it won't be the same as it used to be" She said.

"Maybe not but It will be better than it used to though some things will be the same" He said as he picked her up carrying her the rest of the way to the school.

"Tora's right Alejandra and we'll love you just as much as your mother did maybe more" Angel said as she put the ears on Alejandra's head then gently took Sairi from his arm. "Don't worry about a thing we'll have everything under control"

"I hope so" Alejandra said as she laid her head down on Chad's sholder. A few minutes later they entered the school. Chad went to the men's room to change into his costume once again. Alejandra waited for him outside the men's room as Angel went into the nurse's office to change Sairi's daiper. Alejandra looked around until she saw a small group of men walking toward her. one was wearing a ninja costume just like her, another was wearing a Frankenstein costume, another was wearing a Warewolf costume, and the last one was wearing a vampire costume.

"Look what we have here boys a little Ninja Kitty" Said the one wearing the ninja costume as he and two others laughed.

"Guys I don't think you should be making fun of her one of her guardians might be nearby and we don't want to get them mad" said the one wearing the warewolf costume.

"Where's your daddy little kitty is he with your mommy and your sissy" Said the Ninja boy. Three of the four men began to walk closer to her as she backed away. The warewolf boy got in front of her.

"That's enaugh you guys" He said.

"Step aside Stevan we just want to have a little fun with the girl" The vampire boy said.

"I won't allow any of you to touch her" Chad said as he picked Alejandra up and held her protectively.

"I think they're serious this time Sado" The warewolf boy said.

"I can see that" He said.

"Uncle Chad who are these guys" She asked.

"Classmates from weights" He simply said.

"Guys let's go she isn't worth our time anyway...Stevan you are hearby permantly out of our club" Said the Ninja boy as he and the two others walked away.

"Is she alright Sado" Stevan asked.

"Yeah she'll be alright Thanks for watchin out for her while I was gone" he said.

"Don't mention it they always herass their little sisters all the time I'm surprised that none of their parents know about it...I gotta go my girlfriend's waiting for me enjoy the party" He said as he walked away waving behind him.

"You too Stevan" Chad said as he carried Alejandra towards the nurse's office to wait for Angel and Sairi. After they met up they went to find Ichigo and the others to talk about how they're gonna brake the curse on the spirits of the old school students.

"So any bright ideas on how to get this curse lifted" Ichigo asked the group.

"I'd say go back down to that hidden lab and find more info on the school Somewhere in those files might lead to a clue to how to brake the curse" Uryu suggested.

"That's a good Idea" Orihime said.

"Then there's the problem of the missing teachers" Rukia said.

"Oops I forgot about that" Ichigo said.

"Once when this curse is broken maybe the teachers might come back" Angel said.

"Maybe" Chad said. He looked down at Alejandra and noticed that she was silently crying to herself. He looked at her in worry and held her close hugging her tightly. "Everything'll be alright Andra Don't worry about what they said...I'll get back at them next week Promise"

"You heard what they said" She asked.

"Of corse I did Angel isn't the only one who has good hearing Mine may not be as good as hers but they're still good" He said.

"What did they say" Angel asked.

"Some guys in my weights class were messing with her and said something about her sister and her late parents" He said.

"If only they knew" She said.

"Yeah" Everyone else said sadly in unison.

"If Uncle Chad was a Tiger again like he was erlier He woulda beat the snot outta them and scare them so good that they would pee their pants" Alejandra said.

"That's right I would" He said as he tickled her and everyone else laughed.

"Hey guys has anyone seen Rukia" Ichigo asked as everyone looked around.

"Now that you mention it Orihime's gone too" Uryu said.

"I think I might know where they went" Angel said as she got up and looked at the door which was slightly open.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Chad said as he looked at her. She looked back at him and noded her head yes.

"The Lab" She simply said.

"You think" Ichigo said as they all looked at her.

"Yeah" She said.

"Well then what are we waiting for LET'S GO" Alejandra said as she got out of Chad's arms and got off his lap and ran over to her.

"Alejandra's right if we need to get this curse broken off of the souls by midnight we'd better do it fast cause we only have two hours left till then" Chad said.

"Yeah" She said.

"Come on come on let's go let's go LET'S GOOOO" Alejandra said.

"Okay okay okay but you have to be very quiet Alejandra" Chad said as he picked her up.

"Didn't you guys Show the Princaple what you found down their erlier" She asked.

"To tell the truth I don't remember" Ichigo said.

"Let's just go guys those Souls' curse can't be broken by itself" Alejandra said.

"Alright alright we're goin come on" Ichigo said as everyone headed out of the door.

When they got down into the bacement and into the hidden lab they looked around to see if they could find some more information about the curse or the old school itself. Along the way they had to watch out for hollows. They searched and searched but they couldn't find anything more about the old school.

"Maybe we'll find something about this curse that's on them like Who put it on them and why" Uryu said.

"From what I've heard from one of the spirit students is that the person that put the curse on them was a man in a lab coat and a shihakusho so it's obviously a soul reaper from the eleventh squad though she said that everyone calls it a curse when she thinks it's just a spell of some sort" Angel explained.

"But Aunt Angel isn't a Curse and a Spell the same thing" Alejandra said.

"A Curse is a bad thing but a spell can be either good or bad depending on what words they use to cast it" She explained.

"Can spells be counteracted by other spells" Ichigo asked as he looked at her.

"I don't know I'm not some Wizard" She said.

"Maybe we should ask Yoruichi for some help" Orihime said.

"The curse can only be broken by Soul Reapers but not just any ordinary Soul reapers but-" Yoruichi began to say as she came out from the darkness in her cat form.

"It can only be broken by a Substitute Soul Reaper right i'm on it" Ichigo interupted.

"No not by a Substitute Ichigo but by those who are not full Soul Reaper problem is it takes four special Zanpakutos and right now we only have two" She said. 


	6. The Curse Has Been Lifted

"What do you mean Ms. Yoruichi" Chad and Alejandra asked at the same time.

"I'm talking about Angel's and 'Demon's' Zanpakutos The Guardian of the White Waters and The Protector of the Black Waters but we need the Guardian of the Red Flame and the Protector of the Blue flame which are their other sibling Zanpakutos" She explained.

"Nikaku, Kokaku, Kaniku, and Nukoku...The brothers and sisters of Fire and Water...I've heard from a story my mommy once read to me that the red and blue flames represent the Soul Reapers Compassion and Love towards their sibling water zanpakuto and their masters but how can that be and if they are all siblings then how come they weren't destroyed like one of the Hyorinmarus that Captain Hitsugaya and his friend Kusaka had" Alejandra said.

"Those four Zanpakutos are no ordinary Soul Reaper Zanpakutos Alejandra Those Zanpakutos can only belong to the great grandaughter of Head Captain Yamamotou which is Angel as you know but also his late third seat's Son" Yorichi explained.

"Who's his third seat's son" Angel asked.

She looked down then looked at Chad. "Chad have you ever wondered what your parents did for a living before they passed away" She asked.

"I don't remember much about them they died when I was about Alejandra's age" He said.

"Your father was a normal human but your mother...She was a Soul Reaper...She was the Head Captain's third seat...Third Seat Kiana De la Rosa Your Abuelo was her father" She explained.

Everyone's eyes widened. Surprisingly even Chad's.

"Wow Uncle Chad's Mommy was a Soul Reaper COOL But that makes him Part Soul Reaper right but then how come he's a Fullbringer" Alejandra asked.

"His mother was attacked by a hollow a month before Chad was bo-I mean when the Stork braught him to his mother" She began to say before she imediately corrected herself.

Chad looked at her then looked down. "I'm not part Soul Reaper I don't even have a Zanpakuto let alone know how to use one" He said.

'Actually master You do' said a voice from within his mind as it yoaned.

'Who's there' He thought as he looked around.

'I'm no where out there master I am within your mind just like how Demon is within her mistress's' the voice said.

'Who are you' He thought.

'My name is Diablo I've always been with you since the day you were born and sorry for the yoan erlier I just woke up from a long sleep but it was about time I woke up anyway' He said. 'The other two Zanpakutos that Yoruichi is talking about...We have them...And She is right about the four Zanpakutos being siblings much like the two Hyorinmarus long ago and she's also right about ours having the power of fire...though the names that Andra said are wrong they do not have Nicknames like the water zanpakutos do...but knowing your future wife she'll probibly give them the nicknames that Andra had said'

"Ms. Yoruichi How do you know about Demon I've never told anyone about her not even Tora" Angel asked as she looked at her.

"Kuiske and I have known about Demon since the day you were born" She said.

"Who or what is Demon exactly and why didn't you tell anyone about her" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't want you to think that I was bipolar or anything" She said.

"Which you're not right" Uryu asked.

"No of corse not" She said.

"Then who or What is Demon exactly" Ichigo asked again.

"She is a soul that dwells within my mind but right now she's sleeping and she's been sleeping for a while now" She explained.

'Seems like your future wife already knows about Demon' Diablo said within Chad's mind.

'So are you like this Demon girl' Chad asked him.

'Yes I am exactly like Demon yet I am not Think of us as your dopplegangers or counterparts We are the same as you and yet we are different much like the four Zanpakutos we weild' He said.

'If I have my own Zanpakuto then how do I bring it out' He asked.

'You must close your eyes and consentrate...Imagine a katana with a red and black handel and a flame for the guard sheithed by a red and black sheith' he said to Chad.

He did what he was told and closed his eyes. He imagined the sward in his mind then a red orb formed in his hand. The red orb formed into the sheithed Zanpakuto.

'You have The Guardian of the Red Flame' Diablo said.

'Hold on if I have the Guardian of the Red Flame then that means that you-' He bean to say.

'Yes I have The Protector of the Blue Flame and I can tell you one thing She' is stuburn unlike her borther which you have' He said.

Chad Smirked. "Helloooooooo Anyone Hoooooome Uncle Chaaaaaad" He heard Alejandra say as he saw her hand waving in front of his face.

He gently grabbed her hand and set it down. "I See you" he said.

"How come you Zoned out and How come that sward formed in your hand a second ago" She asked.

'That isn't like Tora to 'zone out' like that' Angel thought.

'Maybe he's found out about Diablo' Demon said tiredly within her mind.

'Guess we'll find out now and it's about time you woke up Demon' she thought.

He looked down and saw the Zanpakuto of the Red Flame in his hand still sheithed. "I was talking to someone...Within my mind" He mumbled.

'Well That answers our question' Demon said.

'Yeah' She thought. She looked over at Chad and smiled. "Lemme guess Diablo right" Angel said.

"Yeah...H-how do you know his name" He asked.

"Demon told me long ago so I basically know not only her but also Diablo as well and you just now 'met' him Surely you must've met him when Sometime when you were little" She said.

"You sound as if You've know about this Diablo person living inside Chad's mind for a while now" Ichigo said in suspission.

"Actually I only know his name Demon never told me who he was inside She told me that she knew who it he was inside but she told me that I had to find out for myself on who it was that hosts him" Angel said.

"But then how does Demon know about Diablo" Uryu asked.

"Because he and I are connected Don't ask me how, why, or when cause even I don't know the answers to those But you need to quit chit chatting about Diablo and I and start thinking about how to lift this so called curse on these souls" a Female voice was heared around them.

"Demon's right We're wasting time" Angel said.

"But how are we supposed to lift the curse" Chad asked.

"The only thing I know of is that Demon and I are supposed to come out of your bodies and use our Zanpakutos to seal something" This time Diablo's voice was heard around them.

"Of corse In order to lift the curse we need to seal it then destroy it somewhere away from the school or any surrounding buildings" Demon said.

"But where are we supposed to destroy it at" Alejandra asked.

"In the middle of nowhere almost like between towns" Angel said.

"But that's so far to walk" Alejandra said.

"And we have to seal it up by midnight which that's only in...four hours but during that four hours we need to search for whatever cursed the spirits" Yoruichi said.

"But we don't even know what to look for or what it even looks like" Orihime said.

"True we don't but I betchya that it'll find us when we least expect it" Angel said.

"Either that or we'll know it when we see it" Alejandra said.

"So what are we waiting for let's go find the cure to this curse and turn the souls back to normal" Rukia said.

"Right" Everyone said in unison.

An hour later everyone was still downstairs in the basement in the hidden labratory searching for whatever it is that cursed the souls within the school. just then Alejandra heard something coming from one of the corners of the labratory. She fallowed the sound and found herself behind "The Transformer". There she saw a hole in the wall just big enaugh for her, Rukia, or Angel to squeeze through. The hole in the wall was very dark with no light on the end. "Uncle Chad Aunt Angel I think I found something" She said as she stood up and looked at Chad and Angel.

"What is it Andra" Chad asked.

"A hole behind this huge contraption it looks big" She said.

'A hole behind "The Transformer"...how odd' He thought to himself as he walked towards her soon fallowed by Angel.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Angel and Chad thought at the same time.

Just then Angel senced a strong and evil aura coming from the hole. "Get away from the hole NOW" She called out as she and Chad rushed to her and he picked her up. Somehow he too felt the aura but no one else felt it.

"What's wrong with you two today" Ichigo asked as he walked over.

"Stay away Ichigo...I think only Angel and I are supposed to seal this hole up...But there's something inside it" Chad said as he turned to his best friend.

"Something that one of us has to get out" Angel finished.

"Aunt Angel...I think I'm supposed to get it out with Demon and Diablos help" Alejandra said.

"We can't risk you getting hurt Alejandra" Chad said.

"Do not worry Master Demon and I will protect her with our lives" Diablo's voice was heard around the room. A tall figure that looks exactly like Chad appeared in front of him. He had red hair and green eyes and wore a white tiger costume over a white shirt though other than those features he looks exactly like Chad. Demon appeared becide Diablo. She had black and white Stripped hair, blue eyes, and also wore a white tiger costume over a white shirt. Other than those features she looks exactly like Angel.

"We promise you we will make sure she's safe" Demon said.

"You better I don't want her getting hurt down there" Chad said protectively.

"We promise Young Sado/Master" Demon and Diablo said at the same time.

'Hmm Chad's protective over Angel, Alejandra, and Sairi I mean I know why he's protective over Angel but over Alejandra and Sairi that's a little weird He does care for them but I didn't think he would care for them as if they were his siblings or as if...their his own kin' Ichigo thaught to himself as he looked at his tall muscular best friend.

"We must go now mistress time is running out" demon began.

"And we must lift this curse by midnight or they will be black masses forever" Diablo finished.

"Alright good luck and keep Alejandra safe got it" Angel said.

"We promise" Demon said as she and Diablo each took one of Alejandra's hands and all three of them entered the hole in the wall. As they walked through the dark hole they didn't know where they were going or where they were. They couldn't even see their hands in front of their own faces. "It's warm down here...I have a bad feeling about this Diablo"

"I do too Demon We must do whatever it takes to keep little 'Lady Alejandra' Safe" Diablo said as he gripped Alejandra's hand tightly.

"What do you mean by 'Lady Alejandra' and why do you call Uncle Chad and Aunt Angel 'Master' and 'Mistress' I don't get that" She asked as she looked up at them.

"Well it's kind of a long story but let's just say that in a 'Past life' Your Uncle and Aunt were Royalty and were to marry and your mother was your aunt's mother's lady in waiting and you were to be your Aunt's" Demon said.

"Aunt Angel and Uncle Chad used to be Royalty COOL Does that mean that they had Servents and sent bad guys to death" She asked in amazement.

"Well yes they did have servents but they never sent bad guys to their deaths that was the army's job" Demon said.

"Which Your Uncle was the Captain of the army he gave the orders to kill those who are bad or those who brake a law or rule" Diablo said.

"Diablo look over there I see a light up a head" Demon said as she pointed towards a light.

"Are we dying" Alejandra asked.

"Of corse not...Least I don't think we are" Diablo said.

"So how did you know that uncle Chad and Aunt Angel were royalty in a past life" Alejandra asked.

"Unlike them we know who they were in a past life because we've been with them since they were first imagined" Demon said.

When they finally reached the light they saw a large black and orange cube like structure surounded by light. Though darkness was slowly engulphing it as if being sucked into a worm hole in deep space. "That looks too heavy to bring back with us" Alejandra said as she looked at the cube. Demon, Diablo, and Alejandra looked closely and looked around the cube and saw two small heart shaped keyholes and two diamond shaped keyholes on all four sides. "I think this is what you guys are supposed to seal and destroy" She said.

"I think so...Demon let's take it back to the others and figure out how to seal it" Diablo said as he lifted the cube up and all three of them fallowed the darkness back towards the exit of the hole. Though as soon as he picked up the cube back outside the hole in the wall slowly began closing.

"Tora we've got a problem" Angel said as she looked at the closing hole.

"What is it" He asked worriedly.

"The hole's closing and Alejandra, Demon, and Diablo are still in there" Angel said.

"...Knowing Diablo he'll get the girls outta there before it completely shuts" He said.

"What do you mean 'knowing Diablo' you just MET him like ten minutes ago" She said as she looked at him.

"Because he told me that he was exacly like me and yet different than me but judging by how he acts he is like me when it comes to protecting the ones we love...I have faith in Demon and Diablo that they'll bring Alejandra back to us safe and sound" He explained.

"I hope your right about this Tora cause if you aren't I'm gonna...i'm gonna...Well I'll think of your consequence later" Angel said.

"I'd say Kiss him long and good" Orihime said as she, Yoruichi and Rukia laughed.

"Oh shut up girls" She said as she started blushing Which made the girls laugh even more.

Chad looked at her and smiled sweetly without anyone noticing. About ten minutes later Demon, Diablo, and Alejandra jumped out of the hole in the wall just before it closed completely Diablo carrying the big cube on his back.

"THAT WAS FUN" Alejandra said Cheerfully.

"Are you guys alright Andra" Chad asked as he and Angel walked toward them.

"We're fine Uncle Chad We just had to run for our lives for about five minutes I think while the darkness tried to suck us in" Alejandra said.

He bint down and picked her up holding her in his arms protectively then looked at Diablo as he held the cube. "So that's what we're supposed to seal and destroy right" He asked. diablo nodded his head yes.

"Problem is we don't know what we're supposed to seal in this thing" He said.

"I'm thinking that it would be a hollow of some kind I mean it's got a black circle on the top of it so maybe it's a hollow" Demon said.

"That's kind of what i'm thinking I mean we are supposed to seal it with the four Zanpakutos" Angel said.

"We should get outta this place now that we have the container the hollow should be around the school somewhere and I know that it wouldn't be in the place it came out of" Ichigo said as everyone headed back up the stairs.

"So where do you think the Hollow is Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling that it's close" He said.

"You think it'll attack us" She asked.

"Most likely" He said.

Just then they felt a hollow's presence and Ichigo's Soul Reaper Badge started goin off. "I think we've found our Hollow" Ichigo said.

Angel started looking around to see if she could see the hollow anywhere. "I can't see it but I can hear it as if it's right in front of us" She said.

"Maybe it can turn itself invisible" Alejandra said.

"Hardly any hollows can do that Andra" She said.

"There's a first for everything" She said.

"let's split up and see if we can find it if we do we'll sound the signal" Ichigo said.

"And what would the signal be Einstine" Alejandra asked.

"I don't know I'll think of something then text everyone what it is later" He said as he and Rukia walked off hand in hand down one hall.

Orihime and Uryu walked down another hall hand in hand, and so all that left was Chad and the girls go head down the last hall. As they walked down the hall Sairi started to move around in Angel's arms beginning to cry. Chad was carrying Alejandra laying her head on his sholder. Angel tries to softly sing Sairi's lullaby to her but it doesn't seem to work.

"I don't know what's wrong with her normally her Lullaby always works...Maybe she knows about the Hollow" She said.

"I don't think so Angel she shouldn't know anything about hollows or anything like that anytime soon...Even little Andra shouldn't be knowing about this yet" Chad said as he looked at Andra as she slept on his sholder.

She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "She's very fond of you Tora She thinks of you as not as her Uncle...but almost like a second father...N-not that I mind though...Oh Sairi please Calm down what's wrong" Angel said as she gently bounced Sairi trying to get her to stop crying.

Chad looked at her but then quickly turned his head as he saw something walk into a classroom.

"Did you see that Tora" She asked.

"Yeah...Think it could be the hollow" Chad asked.

"Maybe...Let's go check it out" She said as she started walking toward the classroom but Chad stopped her.

"You stay here I'll go check it out you have Sairi and you can't fight with her in your arms" Chad said.

"Well you can't fight with Alejandra in yours now can you" Angel said.

"Master I don't think we'll be needing to fight the hollow" Said Diablo as he appeared becide them. "I think we only need to trap it in the box then destroy the box somewhere far away from the school"

"Diablo's right we should use our Zanpakutos to trap and destroy the hollow" Angel said.

"Alright but be very careful I don't want the kids getting hurt" He said.

"Don't worry they'll be fine becides I can use one hand to seal and destroy" She said.

They both walked into the classroom and looked around. "See anything yet" Chad wispered.

"Not yet" She said as she summoned her Zanpakuto.

"How can you use these things" Chad asked as he tried to unsheith his own Zanpakuto with one hand. She looked at him and giggled.

"When we find the hollow do what I do then tomarrow I'll teach you how to use it" Angel said as she calmed her giggling.

"I'm sure you can 'remember' how to use your Zanpakuto" Diablo said.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know how to use a Zanpakuto and what do you mean by 'remember'" Chad said as he looked at him.

"You used to know how to use a Zanpakuto long ago I'm not surprised that you forgot how" Diablo said.

Just then they heard the hollow's cry but even louder this time which wakes up Alejandra. She wraps her arms around his neck shivering with fear beginning to cry. "Uncle Chad I'm scared" She said.

"It's alright Alejandra" He said as he gently hugged her.

"Master we must destroy the hollow before time runs out" Diablo said.

"Right" He said as he looked at Diablo.

"Problem is Diablo...What are the mistress and your master going to do about the children" Demon said.

"It's as the letter said We need their help on trapping the hollow as well as our masters help" Diablo said.

"But what are they supposed to do I mean little Lady Sairi can't do anything cause she's still a newborn baby" She asked as she looked at him.

"No one knows for sure but come on we've gotta find that hollow before it gets away again" He said as he ran out of the room to where the hollow had gone.

"Yup Just as I thought he's like you yet not like you" Angel said as she smiled then laid her head on his other sholder. He looked at her as he blushed. "Come on we should fallow him" She and Demon walked out of the room together.

Chad looked at them as they walked out then he smiled then fallowed the girls shortly after. 'Why do I love her so' Chad thought to himself.

When they finally found the hollow it was off of the school grounds and into the woods. "hmm I guess it led itself away from the school for us" Demon said.

"Almost as if it had a heart" Diablo said.

"That's because it does have a heart look at the hole in its chest" Angel said as she pointed at the hollow's chest. in the middle of the hole was a beating heart connected to the hole with muscle tissues. "Something's not right about this hollow"

Demon and Diablo summoned their Zanpakutos as the four of them surrounded the special hollow. "I'm not sure why but...It's telling me that we shouldn't hurt it or destroy the box we put it in...but just put it somewhere where no one can find it then release it again in that spot so that way it can rome free it won't hurt us...it's different than other hollows...as if it's a nice one" Alejandra explain.

Just then the box that Angel was carrying started to glow and the hollow walked toward it. " It's saying that once when it goes into the box the curse will be lifted and destroyed" Angel said.

"So the hollow isn't the curse itself" Chad asked.

"I don't think so...but What is" Angel said.

"It's the box...The box is the curse...I guess that the hollow can't escape the school unless it is within the box" Alejandra said as she looked at the hollow.

"What makes you say that Alejandra" Chad asked.

"It told me" She said.

"How is it telling you guys these things if it isn't even speaking" Diablo asked.

"It's Telepathy" Said all three girls at the same time.

"Alright let's get this hollow out of the school before time runs out completely we only have an hour left" Chad said as the hollow went into the box and the lid to the box closed.

A half hour later everyone was in the woods all around the box. The box was laying on the grass in the center of their circle. Angel and Alejandra opened the box and a White hell butterfly with red hearts on its wings flew out of it and flew up to the Soul Society. "Where's the hollow" Alejandra asked.

"The white hell butterfly must be the hollow How in the world did it change" Angel said. She looked at the box as she saw a purplish black energy spilling out of it. "I guess this must be the so called curse"

"Since you four have this under control Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, and I are gonna head back to the school and do Konsos on the souls and make sure they get to the Soul Society safely and whoever turned into hollows we'll defeat them" Ichigo said.

"Alright good luck" Said Angel.

"You guys too" He said just before they left.

"Let's suround it" Diablo said.

The four of them pointed their Zanpakutos at the box. Alejandra was sitting on the grass underneith a tree with Sairi by her side as she watched them. Sairi started silently crawling towards Angel and Chad and then towards the center where the box is. Angel watched Sairi as she crawled toward the box but she couldn't move from her position and neither could the other three because their Zanpakuto's powers were aiming at the box. "Sairi stay away from the box" Angel said worriedly. But Sairi didn't listen She crawled up on the box and sat on it which made the energy slowly cease to come out.

"Eel" Sairi struggled to say.

"Eel...What does she mean by eel" Demon asked as she looked at her Mistress.

"I think she's trying to say Seal" Angel said.

"She's talking" Chad said as his eyes widened.

"But she's way too young to be starting to talk yet" Angel said.

"EEL OX" Sairi said.

"We need to seal it NOW" Demon and Diablo said at the same time.

Chad, Angel, Demon, and Diablo pointed their Zanpakutos at the box and blasted their energy at the hearts and the diamond symbols on the sides. The girls sealed the hearts while the boys sealed the diamonds. once when they were all sealed they sheithed their Zanpakutos. Angel quickly grabbed Sairi and ran towards cover just before the box exploded.

"Is it over yet" Alejandra said from under Chad's arm.

"Yeah...I think so" He said as he looked up to see a clear black starry sky with a full moon in the very middle of it all. He looked at his watch as it read twelve oh one am. "Do you think the curse is broken" He asked as he looked at Angel. They looked around but Diablo and Demon were no longer in sight.

"Yeah...it should be" She said. "Where are Demon and Diablo"

"I'm not sure...We should get back to the school and help out Ichigo and the others" Chad said as he stood up picking Alejandra up in the process.

"Yeah" She said. They headed back to the school. Sairi was quietly sleeping in Angel's arms while Alejandra was trying not to fall asleep in Chad's arms. Angel looked over thinking that she heard something. "Hmm...Do you hear something Tora" She asked.

"Yeah...Sounds like the students" He said.

"Their thanking us" Ichigo said as he waited outside the school door for them. "For lifting the curse and freeing the hollow"

She looked up and smiled then felt Chad's free arm wrap around her sholders. "Come on we should get inside" He said sweetly as he smiled. She looked up at him and smiled back then kissed his lips making him blush madly as his whole body tenced up but then relaxed as he closed his eyes and kissed her back deepening the kiss.

"Come on Mr and Mrs. Sado we need to get back into the school and find the others there's still a lot of souls we need to do Konso's on" Ichigo teased as he walked inside.

They broke the kiss and looked at him. "We're coming" They both said at the same time. They looked at eachother then laughed then walked into the school hand in hand with alejandra and Sairi quetly and gently sleeping in their arms. And thus FINALLY ending this Bleach Holloween Tail. 


End file.
